A New Ranger
by Paladin Willa
Summary: A girl has been chosen as the first girl ranger and is apprenticed to Gilan, but that could change. She learns new things and makes a few friends she'd never have thought would happen. She meets Will, Halt, Gilan, and others on her journey to becoming a Ranger. Be warned there is violence I'll try to keep it to a low.
1. 1 New Ranger

A girl apprentice Ranger.

A _Girl_ apprentice Ranger. They would never believe it. When I was younger I wouldn't believe it either. But, then again I wasn't a Ranger's apprentice then. That's right I'm the girl apprenticed to a Ranger. I was accepted two weeks after Ranger Will Treaty got married to Alyss.

It was because I followed the Ranger called Gilan after the wedding. Who wouldn't though, he's the only Ranger to be trained with a sword by MacNiel. So. . . I followed him, because I was taught to and Rangers are so mysterious. Just not as long as Gilan though.

He didn't know I was following him for a while. He said I had a talent for silent movement. "So, why did you follow me and what's your name?"

"I'm Willa Angel. I followed you because you Ranger's are a real fascination and because you trained with MacNiel for a long time. He only trained me for a year." I replied.

"We thought you would try something like this." He said with a smile playing onto his lips.

"Who's "we"?"

"Your mom, Halt and me. We've seen over the past few days you watching. When we asked your mom she told us and said she'll be okay with you training." With that I followed him back to the castle.

That's how I became the first girl apprentice Ranger. After a while it was decided I'd start my training with Gilan and see what happens. They're allowing me to continue my sword training with Gilan. So when that was decided Gilan introduced me to the two other Ranger's there: Will and Halt.

At first they seemed skeptical at first but they warmed up to me. Then we had to leave for Whitby Fief where he was stationed. Gilan woke me at dawn to get packed. When I packed a few of my personal stuff he tied them to Blaze's pack and swung into the saddle.

He waved back to Halt and Will who was seeing us off. Then extended his hand to help me climb on back of Blaze for the trip. While passing through Wensley village Jenny came out of her house waving. Gilan stopped and got off to say goodbye to her. Then we got back on our journey.

It took us a few days to get to Gil's cabin. He allowed me to call him that. It was simply furnished like every other ranger cabin, but he put wildflowers on the fireplace's mantle. "There's your room." He pointed to a room in the hallway. When I finished putting my things away Gil set two cups of coffee out.

I sat opposite of him. He then told me the history of the corps. Then the hard stuff began.

 **This is my first fan fic. So if you would be kind please give me positive criticism that will help me get better. Also if you love ranger fan fic read Theodora Helena Miller's story. Her story is pretty awesome.**


	2. New horse, Surprise Enemy

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! If you're wondering about the story I updated my story with the title. If you're still wondering the name it's called Ranger's Apprentice. Keep reviewing to help me get better with constructive criticism. Thanks! : D -RK**

 **XXX**

Three months have passed since I was accepted. Since then I gotten stronger too we're I'm lean, I can move without being seen, can move quietly. I developed my archery skills, swordsmanship, and knives skills.

Gilan said we're going to make a quick stop before going to Crowley. Gilan and I kept switching who was riding and walking. At noon we made it to a clearing.

There was a small hut with a stable in back and a padlocked area. "Young Bob! We're here!" Gilan yelled. A second later an old man came out the stable.

"Gil, why is he called _young_ Bob?" I whispered to Gilan. He just smiled and pointed to Bob. He was disheveled, with a messy gray beard, and gray hair. He smelled like an unpleasant stable.

He laughed at my question. "Well I'm not OLD Bob! Hehehe!" Young Bob replied, laughing. He came up to me and we shook hands. His smile was infectious so we all smiled.

"So, Bob is it ready?" Gil asked. Bob then brought to fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle. A gray horse then came out of the stable, all saddled up and went to him.

He patted the horse's muzzle. "This 'uns name is Bella." He gave me the reigns to Bella.

"Let's see if you can ride her." Gil said pointing to the padlocked area. I nodded and walked her to the area and flicked the reigns over her neck then I started to put my foot up but stopped.

"I have a feeling I need to say something before mounting."

"This 'uns a smart 'un! The code for this 'un is "blue sky"." Bob said.

""Blue sky"?"

"Don't say it to me! Say it to the horse."

"Blue sky," the horse neighed and I took that as an ok and swung up into the saddle. I rode around for a bit. Then Gilan opened the fence and we went out. Bella flew across the ground.

When I looked back I saw Gilan and Bob as small figures. Before I could turn us around I heard a scream. I turned and saw a figure running toward me. I pulled back on both reigns.

"HELP!" The little girl ran to me. "Are you a ranger?" She asked. I nodded because it was kind of obvious I was because of the molted cloak.

"Yes, what's the problem?" the girl opened her mouth. "Wait! Let's go to Gila. He's a fully-fledged Ranger." I held my hand out to her and pulled her up.

The horse galloped feeling the urgency from us. When we got close I slowed Bella down. Gilan stepped forward and calmed Bella down. "What's the hurry?"

I nodded to the girl behind me. Gilan helped her down, and nodded for her to answer.

"Wargals! They're attacking my village! I knew there was this Ranger horse trainer here that had a Ranger coming. I help him sometimes. So please help us."

"Ok. Stay here with young Bob." Gilan said then went onto his horse. "Let's go Willa." He then set his horse to a gallop. I was a second behind him.

When we got to the village we saw the Wargals were burning hoses. As we looked around more we saw another figure. Dressed in all black. "King's Ranger, halt!"

The figure turned around. "Hello." Gilan's eyes widened slightly.

"What is it, Gil?"

"That voice sounds very familiar." Gilan replied.

"I'm Morgarath's son, Jacob."


	3. Delayed Meeting

"You're Morgarath's son!" I called out. "I didn't think he married and had a son!"

Gilan shook his head. "No one knew that." He looked back at Jacob. "Stop this attack and come quietly or else!" Gilan shouted across the space.

"Or you can surrender!" He taunted.

"We Ranger's never surrender!" Gilan replied. We saw Jacob shake his head. Then the Wargals attacked. We brought our bows up and started shooting.

A half-dozen went down before they threw spears at us. One was coming at me, I swayed to the left. It cut along my right forearm. The force of the thrust caused me to fall off my horse.

"Uummppphh" the air was driven from my body. The Wargals followed up after I fell. Gilan let his bow fall from his grasp while getting off his horse. He pulled out his sword.

"Are you ok? Willa?" Gilan asked.

"Y-yes." I said breathlessly. I tried to lean up. "Ayah!" I looked down at my arm. There was a long cut along my forearm. Gilan quickly glanced at me, and saw the cut bleeding freely.

After a dozen or so of the Wargal army was killed they retreated. Gilan saw Jacob with their retreating forms. He then ran to me. "Are you ok?!" Gil's face was filling up my vision.

"I-it hurts…l-like...c-crazy..." I said. He seems a long ways away. He saw that I lost a lot of blood.

"Don't worry I'll patch that arm right up." His voice seems to echo. He then got out his medical kit and got a cloth out. He then proceeded to wipe up the blood. I then went out cold.

 **XXX** Gil's POV **XXX**

The locals slowly came out. A few saw that I was cleaning Willa's cut and got out bowls and other medical supplies. They then helped were they could.

"Will she be ok?"

"Luckily she's unconscious so she won't feel it. I'll need to sew the cut together, and then bandage it." I said, and then started to bind the wound. Willa's eye's fluttered open.

"How do you feel?" It was one of the locals.

"Fine." She said faintly.

"Here. I'll help you up." I said. I held out my hand to her. I pulled her up with care. She leaned on me for a second 'till she was sure she wouldn't fall.

"We should get going." She said, and then got back onto Bella's saddle. I nodded then got onto Blaze's saddle.

"Have a good day. Also, if there's another attack send a messenger pigeon to Whitby Castle. They'll send help." I then waved to the village goodbye.

"So, are we heading over back to young Bob? Or going to Crowley?"

"Crowley. Either a different Ranger or I will teach you what you need to know for taking care of your horse." She nodded then we started off toward Castle Araluen.

 **XXX** Willa's POV **XXX**

We crested a rise and we saw Castle Redmont. "Wait. Why are we at Redmont!" I waved my injured arm toward the castle and winced.

"We need to send a pigeon ahead to say why we'll be late. Castle Redmont is closer than Whitby Castle. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have waved my injured arm." Gilan nodded then we continued our journey to the castle. We got to the drawbridge and crossed.

We walked our horses to the central keep, and swung off. Gilan helped me off cause of my arm making it slightly difficult. "King's Ranger, and apprentice." Gilan held out his silver oak leaf.

The sentry nodded and we entered the keep. Halt and Will were just coming off the stairs. "Hey Gil! What are you doing here and with your apprentice?" Will said.

"We were at the horse trainers' when Wargals attacked a nearby village with Morgarath's son. So we came here to send a pigeon telling Crowley why we're late." Gilan explained.

"Wow." Will said.

"This could mean trouble." Halt said. Gilan nodded. "You'd better get to Crowley as fast as you can."

"We'll send the pigeon then get going." Halt merely nodded agreement. Gilan then took the stairs two at a time with me a second behind him.

Gilan knocked on the Barons door. "Come in." We heard the ruff call, and walked in. "So, why are you here Ranger Gilan? Also who's this?" The baron looked at me.

By the looks of it Arald was taking in my features. We've never really met before. He saw my brown hair pulled up, blue eyes, short but lean build, and my always slight smile.

"We need to send Crowley a messenger pigeon saying why we're late for our meeting, urgently. And this is Willa, my apprentice." Gilan said.

Baron Arald nodded. "Hello Willa. The handler can be found outside the guard's barracks." Gilan nodded thanks and we left.

Gil wrote the letter to Crowley. He then tied the message to the pigeon. Once it was tied the pigeon waited 'till the location was said, then left.

"Ok, now let's go to Crowley." Gilan said. We then swung into our saddles and trotted out of Castle Redmont.

 **XXX**

"Wow. Is that Castle Araluen? It's beautiful." I said.

"Yes." Gilan waved me to get moving again. We started forward toward the castle. We got to the gate. "Open the gate! King's Ranger!" He yelled to the sentry on the walkway.

"Open the gate." The sentry told the others. The gate slowly opened to allow us in. We then made our way up to Crowley's office. Gilan knocked on the door.

"Come in." We heard Crowley's voice. We opened the door and saw someone standing in front of the window behind Crowley.


	4. New Mission

**Sorry, there are two people I tried to fix it but I'm having trouble on fixing Ch. 3's last sentence so don't be confused. Sorry!** -RK

 **XXX**

We saw two people behind Crowley. One was tall with blonde hair, the other short with black hair.

"Who are they, Gil?" I asked, my hand falling to my sword. Looking at Gilan, I saw him shrug.

"This is Alyss," Crowley pointed to the blonde, "and this is Lydia." He pointed to the black haired girl. They stepped forward and shook my hand. Only Lydia shook Gilan's hand.

"Hello Alyss, why are you here?" Gilan asked. "Also if you're wondering Will's fine."

"Hello Gil. That's a relief and I was hoping a ranger could come with me for a diplomatic meeting. It's a precaution because of all the kidnappings and raiding's." Alyss said.

"Yeah. We were just talking about who could go with her." Crowley said.

"Two things: one I was wondering why this Lydia person is here, and two I could go. It'd be great experience because I'd learn things from Alyss." I said.

They all nodded. "Ok Willa, you can go with Alyss to protect and learn. Also Lydia is possibly becoming an apprentice Ranger." Crowley said.

"Cool." I nodded toward Lydia's direction.

"Why doesn't everyone get acquainted while Gilan tells me about this letter he sent me and about your progress Willa." We nodded and filed out the room.

"So, Lydia you're planning on becoming a Ranger?" I asked, while unbuckling my sword and putting it against my chair.

"Yeah, I was inspired when I learned you were the first one." Lydia said.

"Thanks. So Alyss, why don't you tell us about yourself and this mission?"

"Ok. So I was born in Redmont..." Alyss began.

 **XXX**

"…I'm going on a mission to Castle Trelleth to make peace with the Baron there." Alyss finished.

"Wow." Lydia and I said in unison. We looked at each other, and then back toward Alyss.

"Really?" I said. Alyss nodded. "So, I'm going to Trelleth with you? That's amazing!"

"Yup. It'll be a great learning experience. You'll see around the fief and be able to make better maps of it, and diplomatic skills. So this is an amazing experience for any apprentice."

I nodded in amazement. "So what do you think you'll be assigned to as an apprentice Lydia?" I asked.

"I hope it's someone I know."

"What if it's someone you don't know?"

"Then I hope it's not someone very tough." Lydia replied shrugging with her lips up curved slightly.

"Hopefully you don't get Meralon. He's an arrogant man who thinks he's superior because of his number to younger members, and doesn't like it if Skandian's help in situations." I explained.

"Really?" Lydia asked. Alyss ad I could only nod from experience. "Wow."

"So Alyss, when are we leaving for this mission?" I asked. Alyss thought for a moment.

"We leave in a couple days. That allows us to say goodbye and pack." The door opened and Gilan exited.

"Crowley wants to talk to you Willa." Gilan said. I nodded and quickly buckled my sword on.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, it's about if you stay with Gilan or not. What do you think would be best for you?" Crowley asked.

"Well if I stay with Gilan I'll get to practice more with my sword, and get better at unseen movement, but he's probably not the best person for learning patience."

"So then, do you think you should stay with Gilan, a different Ranger or something else?" Crowley asked.

I thought about it then realized he said a third (questionable) option. "What do mean by "something else"?"

"Well we were thinking of putting new apprentices all in one place to learn how to be independent and teamwork for when it counts. Halt and Will thought of it."

"Really? Wow, that's cool." Crowley nodded. "Who would be teaching us?"

"Halt, Will, and Gilan. All apprentices will go there unless they're a special case. So what do you say?" Crowley asked.

"Sure, but will Lydia and the others go too?" I asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "Then off you go to pack for your trip with Lady Alyss. Ok?"

"Yes." I left the room. "Hey! Lydia! You're going to a camp if you will. I'm going to it too after my mission!"

"Awesome!" Lydia exclaimed while we then high fived.

"Well, see ya later! Gotta go pack for my mission." I waved as I left the room.

 **XXX 2 days later XXX**

I came out of the castle keep into the courtyard. Alyss was hugging Horace and Cassandra goodbye.

"Be safe and come back. I don't know what I'd tell Will if you didn't come back." Horace said.

"I will Horace."

I went to where Gilan and Lydia stood. "Hey. See ya after the mission." I hugged them, wincing slightly from Lydia squeezing my right arm.

"Sorry." Lydia said. "Also come home safe and sound. If you don't I'll kill you myself." I knew she said it because she cared.

"I will." I said.

"Willa, it's time to go." Alyss said. She got up on her horse.

"Ok." I told her. "See ya you guys." I swung up into the Bella's saddle and waved good bye to my friends. Alyss waited for me at the gate.

"Ready to get going?" I nodded. She allowed me to ride beside her. When we got to a fork in the road I looked back and saw them waving goodbye. I raised my hand to them.


	5. Surprise

**XXX Will's POV XXX**

I'd just learned my wife, Alyss, and Gilan's apprentice, Willa, are on the same mission. Willa went with her to protect her. Halt and I went to the new training facility after hearing it.

The training facility that Crowley set up was in the northern part of Redmont. Crowley set up the facility their so the apprentices had a better chance of experience.

"So Halt, how do think Alyss and Willa's mission is going?" I asked. I set out coffee for us on the table.

"I got a letter saying they got to the castle without anything happening. Willa sent it to me." Halt answered.

"I wasn't going to ask why I didn't get a letter."

"Yes you were. Also…" Halt threw me a letter. It said To Will Treaty, From Alyss Treaty, in Alyss' neat, flowing script.

Dear Will,

My mission with Willa is going very well. We got to Castle Trelleth without any delays. I've been teaching the young Willa everything there is to know about being a diplomat in conferences.

If things keep going as planned we should be home in a week. But as you always tell me: always expect the worst. So the latest to expect us is three weeks.

Willa wants you to tell the others she says hi. I miss you. Tell the others Willa can't wait to see the training facility.

Love,

Alyss Treaty and Willa Angel

I smiled; it was just like Alyss to say something for her companion. "So I take it from that goofy smile it was something good." Halt said

"Yes. Also how's the training going for the apprentice's?"

"Difficult. Always asking questions and very little listening." Halt said.

"I'll try to get them to listen." I said. Halt nodded, I finished the last of my coffee and went outside to the waiting apprentice's. "Good morning."

"Good morning Will." They said in unison.

"Ok we will work on shooting fast and accuracy. When Gil gets here from Castle Araluen tomorrow you'll learn more about silent movement and not being seen ok?" I said.

"Ok." They said.

"Will we be seeing Gilan's apprentice?" That was Harry; he had brown hair and is from Caraway Fief.

"Not now. His apprentice is with Lady Alyss on a mission you'll meet them later. He's bringing someone else with him." I said.

"Now get to practice." Halt was standing right behind me. The apprentices went to their targets.

 **XXX**

I heard Tug and Abelard greet the newcomer and realize it could only be a ranger. I went outside to see the newcomer. "Hey Gil. You took your sweet time getting here."

"Hey Will. Sorry about that, had to deal with some bandits. Also this is Lydia, Crowley chose her."

"Ah. Hello Lydia. Were they difficult to bring down?" I asked. Lydia nodded a greeting.

"Na. They just wouldn't be quiet." I nodded.

"Well you can finally help teach these noisy youngsters." I nodded back toward the dorms.

"This should be interesting." He led his horse to the stables. "Are they still asleep?"

"Halt should be waking them up now."

"Where should I go?" Lydia asked.

"For now put your horse up in the stable." I said.

"AAAAHHHHH!" We looked at the dorm.

 **XXX Halt's POV XXX**

"GET UP!" I yelled. The boys just stirred. I went to the bathroom and filled a bucket. I went to the closest boy. I heard someone. "Good morning Sara."

"What are you up to?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Just waking the boys up." There was a spark in her eyes.

"Need help?" An evil grin took up her face.

"Sure." She got another bucket and filled it. I pointed to a boy opposite me. "3, 2, 1" We threw the water at the two boys.

"AAAAHHHHH!" That woke up them and the others. "Why would you do that?!" Harry yelled.

"You wouldn't get up when Halt said to. I heard him yell." Sara said. Harry and Anders (the other boy, with black hair) grumbled and went to dry up.

 **XXX Will's POV XXX**

We saw the two boys leaving soaking wet. We all broke up laughing and saw Halt and Sara leave with anything-but-innocent, more evil smiles. I shook my head.

 **XXX Willa's POV (one week later)XXX**

"Aahhh. We finally get to go back home. Who knew politics could be so draining." I said entering our shared suites.

"Any diplomat or Courier." Alyss answered smiling.

"Besides them."

She thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know."

"See." She nodded. "So, when do we go back?"

"We leave tomorrow after the signing." I nodded then sat down. She sat across from me, finally sitting relaxed.

"Well it's late, so I'll go change and go to sleep. Good night." I said.

"Good night Willa." I changed then fell into my bed.

 **XXX**

It was noon when everyone had finished signing. "I'm guessing that we'll probably have to stay at an inn tonight." Alyss nodded. We put everything away and went to the stables.

We put our packs on our horses and swung up. Alyss' three guards waited at the gate for us. For the day while riding we chatted with each other.

We found a town with an inn just a night fell. We were just checking in… "FIRE!"


	6. Fire

I looked up and saw smoke lifting to the ceiling. "Get out of here Alyss!" Her guards took her out. I followed after grabbing the guy at the front desk.

The fire slowly enveloped the building. People practically flew out the door. "LOOK!" Alyss yelled toward me. I looked up. A child was up at the second story window.

Alyss ran to the door. Her guards didn't react fast enough to catch her. "I'll get her!" I told them. I follow Alyss up the stairs into the room. We covered our mouths.

We found the room and went in. the little girl was crying in a corner. We followed the sound. Alyss stooped to pick up the girl. She cooed into her ear.

"The window!" I yelled, the fire caused the wood floor and framing to crackle loudly. We made our way to the window. It got stuck when Alyss tried.

"Your knife."

I nodded. I pulled out my Saxe and pushed the tip into the crack Alyss made. I pushed hard down slowly opening the window. She grabbed the edge and pulled opening it all the way.

Her guards were looking up and saw us. "Get ready to catch!" They got ready and she threw the child. They caught her and set her down. I heard creaking. I dropped my Saxe.

I made sure they were ready. "Sorry."

"What fo-.." I didn't let her finish. I pushed her out the window as the ceiling caved.

 **XXX Alyss' POV XXX**

"NNOOO!" I yelled as I fell to my guards. The ceiling caved. Crushing Willa with the rest of the second story. "What will I tell Gilan!?"

My guards shrugged not knowing how to answer. I started to cry. The guard closest to me let me cry onto his shoulder. The little girl clung to my leg crying.

 **XXX Willa's POV XXX**

I'm surrounded by burning wood. The door and window are blocked by the wood that got too weak to stay put.

 _Think Willa! Think!_ I thought about what I could do. I looked around the weakening ceiling only having a little longer. _I know! I'll use my Saxe to move the burning wood!_

I grabbed my Saxe from the floor. I ran to the doorway and started to flick the burning wood to the sides. Once a cleared a hole I slid my Saxe through, and crawled.

The smoke got thicker. I grabbed my Saxe and ran down the stairs. I saw a vague outline of the front door and ran to it. More burning wood fell; I blocked it with my arm.

"AAHHH!" the wood began to burn my arm painfully. I switched my Saxe to my left hand and continued to flick the wood. It's getting harder to breath.

There's more creaking from upstairs. I looked around the room the flames getting bigger every second. I started to flick the wood faster.

The creaking got louder. I cleared a small hole. I put my Saxe away and backed away. I ran and dove through the hole. The building fell, trapping my leg.

"HELP!" I yelled. I saw the outline of a guard look around. "OVER HERE! HELP ME!" While I was yelling he followed the sound.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" He yelled to his buddies. They started move the wood off my leg. Once they got most of the weight off my leg they pulled my.

I felt my leg slid free. They dragged me out of the smoke and laid me down. I flipped to my back, breathing heavily. "Are you ok?"

"M-my arm…and…l-leg…b-burned" I saw Alyss look around.

"Is anyone a doctor or good with herbs and poultice's?" She asked.

"I am." A man came up. "Pick her up gently and take her to my office. We need to get her out of the smoke." One of the guards gently lifted me up.

When we got to his office the guard gently set me down onto the bed. The man then got out some herbs and mad a poultice. He then gently spread it on my arm and leg.

"Will she be fine?" Alyss asked for me.

"If she takes it easy and keeps putting on this poultice twice a day for about two weeks. Then yes she'll be fine."

"Halt won't like that." I started to laugh softly.

"Why don't you stay here for the night so I can keep an eye on her."

"Ok. But how will she ride her horse with a burned arm and leg?" Alyss asked.

"Do you have a carriage?" Alyss shook her head. "You could borrow mine to get her back home then return it. That way she won't have to ride."

"That makes sense." I said. Alyss nodded.

"We'll do it. Thanks for everything." Alyss shook his hand. "How much do we need to pay you for the poultice and carriage?"

"Nothing, it's an honor to serve a Ranger."

"Apprentice." I said sitting up.

"Yes, of course. Even an apprentice Ranger," he said. I nodded then I laid back down. "Rest easy." I closed my eyes.

"I'll watch her tonight." Alyss said.

"No. You need your rest. I'll keep an eye on her." The man said. "If she starts reacting badly I'll tell you." I slowly drifted into sleep.

 **XXX**

Alyss and her guards put away our luggage in the carriage. Once they finished they helped me up into the carriage. "Ready Willa?"

"Almost." I whistled. Bella then came up to me. "Follow, Bella, follow." I pointed to the carriage. Bella then neighed. "Now I'm ready." Alyss nodded.

She then tied her horse to the carriage front with one of her guards' horse. Then climbed to the high seat with a guard. We were then off, heading back home.

 **XXX**

 **Hey thanks for reading my story! Please review with helpful criticism to help me get better! Thanks! -RK**


	7. Finally Meeting

**Yes, I kept Alyss alive. I couldn't stand that she was killed ok. Will and Alyss made a cute couple. And thanks for reviewing. I'd like to thank moniquebowman for reviewing with great criticisms!** **-RK**

 **XXX**

"So Alyss, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Sending a letter to Halt and Will. They need to know what happened and why we're late." Alyss said. I nodded. It made sense.

"Are you almost finished with it?"

"Yeah, I'm finished. And before you ask I have a messenger pigeon with me." I had my hand up with the pointer finger up when she said that. My mouth slightly a gap.

"How did you know what I'd ask?"

"It seemed like an obvious question." I nodded agreement. She then tied the message to the pigeon and set it free.

 **XXX Halt's POV XXX**

I was sitting under an oak watching the apprentices when a pigeon landed on my knee. I saw it had a note attached. "Will! Come here this note askes for you too!"

Will came over from the targets, and sat next to me. I opened the letter.

 _Dear Halt and Will,_

 _We're coming back but will be late. When we were stopping for the night a fire started in the inn we were checking into. Everyone ran out, but when I looked up I saw a child crying. I ran up with Willa behind me. After I threw the kid to my guards the ceiling was much weakened._

 _Willa pushed me out the window and was stuck. I don't know the full story of how she got out, but she got injured. She got burns on her right arm, and leg. The man who helped her said she has to take it easy for the next two weeks._

 _Sorry, but that means no archery, knives, sword, or sneaking. You'll have to think of something she can do if you don't want her just sitting. See you guys sometime in the next few days._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alyss Treaty_

"Wow. So we'll need to think of something she can do so she doesn't feel useless." Will said. I nodded; Willa loved learning about being a Ranger.

"Well, she could help with watching the apprentices at target practice. From what Gilan tells me she's a natural with the bow." I said. Will nodded agreement. "Get back to your apprentices."

 **XXX**

I was showing the apprentices how to throw their knives. Then we all heard the creaking, _clacked-clack_ of wheels. We turned to the trail and saw horses coming.

A carriage appeared. Alyss and a guard where on the seat, guiding the horses. Will came closer to it and waved. Alyss waved back to him.

Once the carriage was by the wooden facility they stopped. Will helped Alyss down get down. I went closer. "So Alyss where's Willa?" I asked.

"She's in the back. The healer said she has to rest so the burns can heal better." She said. I went to the back of the carriage. I saw Willa lying down.

"Willa?" She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Let me help you." I held out my hand to her. She reached her hand out to me, and I grabbed it. Gently pulling her out.

"Will, please get Willa a chair." Alyss said. Will disappeared into the cabin then returned with a chair. "Here Willa." I helped Willa to the chair than sat her down.

"So where did this carriage come from?" I asked.

"The healer let us borrow it. Once everything is out of it I'll send a guard to return the carriage." Alyss explained. I nodded, the other apprentices came over.

"Apprentices this is Gilan's apprentice, Willa. Willa this is the other apprentices." I said. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Harry," said a brown haired boy.

"Nick," said a boy with black-brown hair.

"Stuart," said a ginger.

"Jack," said a blonde haired boy.

"Sara," said a girl with golden hair.

"Anders," said a boy with black hair.

"Lydia, but you know that."

"Yeah, I'm Willa." I nodded.

"Ok, I'll show Willa. Will continue my lesson," I said. Will nodded. The apprentices went back to the targets. Alyss helped me hold up Willa. Gilan came up and told her about the facility.

"These here are the dorms for apprentices and mentors. The girls have a separate area. This is the dining and living room in one. Over here in the trees you practice unseen and silent movement." Gilan said, pointing to each location.

"This is the practice area for your knives and bow." I said pointing to where the apprentices were practicing. "Until the two weeks of healing are up you'll just help us watch the apprentice during practice. Ok?"

"Yes Halt" Willa said.

"Ok. Let's get you to your chair and help watch the knife practice." I said leading Willa to the practice area. Alyss let go of Willa's other arm and moved the chair. I then let Willa down onto the chair.

"Can you see all the targets?" I asked.

"Yes." I then went over to Will and relieved him.

"Go see how Gilan's doing with Lydia." I said. Will nodded and left. I directed the apprentices what throw they should practice, while Willa made sure they threw correctly.

"So Halt, how has Lydia been doing in learning?" Willa asked.

"She's been doing very well. I think she has a natural instinct for this." I said. Willa nodded agreement. "She can be a great Ranger."

"Yeah, but what will we do about Jacob, Morgarath's son?" Willa asked.

"Sshhh, we'll talk later about it later. Ok." I said. She nodded understanding.

 **XXX**

 **Hey thanks for reviewing! Please keep giving me constructive criticisms.** **-RK**


	8. Meeting Again

**Sorry it took so long. I was having a bad day, got cut by a joint on my hand, and had to help my sister who couldn't leave the couch because of a leg injury. But please continue reviewing with constructive criticism so I'll get better at writing. –RK**

 **XXX Willa's POV XXX**

"So, what do we do about Jacob?" I asked. I looked outside. The sun had set when Halt finally decided to talk about Morgarath's son.

"Well we need to find out where Jacob is hiding. He could be a potential enemy." Halt said.

"Yeah from what we heard from you two, he sounds pretty dangerous." Will said. Gilan and I nodded agreement. "So, what shall we do about him? We can't wait around for him to strike us."

"If we wait his power will most likely just grow stronger." I said. They nodded, "so, what do you think we should do Halt? Sit around or take action?"

Halt just stood there, looking at the map on the table. "We need to figure out where he's hiding. So, you two where here when you got attacked?" He pointed to a small town.

We nodded. "So, he has to be in that general area!" Will continued Halt's thinking. He nodded. "Why don't a few people-like one or two-go and scout around?"

"I believe either Gilan or Willa should go. They have both seen at least how tall Jacob was." We nodded.

"You should decide who goes Halt." I said. The others nodded agreement.

"Who do you think-" Halt started.

"FIIRRE!" We heard someone screaming. We ran outside and looked around. We saw Wargals charging in and setting things on fire. I squinted trying to see more through the fire and saw it. Jacob was directing them from behind. I went inside and grabbed my cloak and knifes.

"Distract him!" I yelled to an apprentice. I ran into the surrounding forest and blended into it. I then went slowly over to where Jacob was. He didn't notice me, a shadowy figure, sneaking up behind him. I drew out my Saxe and went closer.

He turned and flicked my Saxe away. Then grabbed my arm and spun me in front of him. All the while pulling out his sword and putting it against my neck. I didn't struggle. I felt a sharp pain in my head. "You will obey me." He said.

"Never." I replied, the pain slowly receding.

"Fine." He whispered in my ear. I tried to pull away, knowing he'll try to use me as an advantage. "Stop the fighting and I'll let this one live!" He yelled to everyone. They all stopped fighting to look at us.

"Don't believe him! He'll kill us all!" I yelled. The sword pushed harder on my neck, cutting off any other outcry.

"Be quiet you. Let me take this one here and the rest of you can live!" I slightly shook my head. "Make your decision fast before I decide to kill her." I looked at him through the side of my eye. I brought my hands up to his sword arm and grabbed it.

Before he could react I pulled him over my shoulder. Throwing him to the ground; putting my throwing knife on the back of his neck. "Looks like you should be asking to be set free." I said. Before I knew it a Wargal snuck behind me and hit the back of my head. I crumpled to the ground.

 **XXX Jacob's POV XXX (rare POV)**

"That's only the beginning. If anyone tries anything she'll have more pain." I said. They all dropped their weapons. "Perfect. They appear to care for you, pesky apprentice." I whispered into her ear.

I then picked her up and put her on my shoulder. I walked away the Wargals watching the Ranger's.

 **XXX**

We went back to my lair. I set the girl down on a chair and tied her arms and legs down; after taking all her weapons off. She stirred slowly. Blinking her eyes and looked up at me. "What's your name girl?" I asked.

"Willa." She said blearily. "Where am I?" She looked around, taking in the cavernous walls, and sparsely furnished room we where in.

"In my lair, and you will obey me."

"NO!" she struggled against her restrains. I sent my will toward her mind like the Wargals as my father showed me.

"You will," I pushed more. She cried out in pain. "You can make the pain stop by allowing me in."

"Never." She said through gritted teeth. I pushed harder feeling her resistance fading. I pushed once more her resistance gone.

"You will obey me."

"I will obey you." I smiled. I untied her bounds. She stood. "What shall I do for you?"

"Nothing now, but soon. First we shall train the Wargals." She nodded and went out the cave entrance to train the Wargals.

I went to the entrance and watched laughing.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry again for it taking so long! I had a hard time writing. Also the next chapter might also take a little while. Love ya for reading and staying. Please give constructive criticism. Also if you to comment on what could happen in the next chapter. -RK**


	9. Surprise Enemy

**Hey sorry I forgot about the burns Willa had. I'm just scatter brain right now. I'll try not to forget next time. Also sorry it's taking so long. I've been having a horrible few days. -RK**

 **XXX Will's POV XXX**

"So, what are we going to do? He has Willa and could put her under his control." Alyss said. She came over when she heard what happened. She started to tear up, I embraced Alyss, letting her cry onto my shoulder.

"Don't worry Alyss. We will get Willa back." Halt said. Gilan nodded his face grim. Alyss nodded.

"Well once we do what do we do about Willa? She will probably have slipped in resisting and is under his control." I said.

"Well couldn't we make a trap or something for her? Or possible make a poultice that will put her under for a little?" Alyss asked.

"Well if we make a poultice how will we make one or even get it in her system?" Halt asked.

"Leave that to me." Sara said walking into our conversation. She then went to her dorm.

 **XXX**

Sara came back to us. "So did you make the poultice?" I asked.

"Yup. Though I did make changes, it will just slow her pulse and heartbeat. Though it will make her go down, she won't be able to help him." She said proudly. "Also we will need a trap or someone to distract her so we could put the poultice in."

"But how will you get it in her system?" Halt asked.

"I was thinking of putting it on my arrow and shooting her." She said. "But if you have a better idea I'm listening."

"Well in your plan of 'shooting her' where will you shoot her?" I asked.

"In her arm. If I'm correct she'll sway to the side to avoid it which will let the arrow make a small cut. Or if you want I'll shoot her in the torso area." She said. I nodded, it made sense.

"What do you think Halt?" I asked. He scratched his beard while in thought.

"Go for the area you believe you can hit." Halt said. She nodded. "As for the trap or distraction we'll figure it out." He said. She started to leave.

"Wait." She looked at me. "How do you know this poultice will work?"

"It'll work. I tested it on Nick. He got on my bad side by putting frog into my pillow and laughing in his hiding place. Idiot." She said. "Don't worry it wore off a few minutes ago." She then walked out smiling.

We looked at each other. "I'll go check up on Nick." I said walking out.

 **XXX Willa's POV XXX**

"So, when are going to attack them?" I asked.

"Soon. Once the last Wargal has its weapon we leave." Jacob said. I nodded smiling evilly. I slightly limped out to the Wargals getting their weapons. Then the last one got its weapon.

"They all got their weapons!" I yelled to Jacob. "We're moving out!" The Wargals formed up and waited. "Let's go!" We started off.

 **XXX**

"Move quietly." I advised Jacob quietly, while we crouched in the surrounding forest. He nodded and then telepathically told them. We then slowly walked forward. "I'll lead a few Wargals out to distract them so you can get behind them. But be really quiet, they are rangers and apprentices."

I waved to a few Wargals to follow and slowly crept out, going easy because of the burn. I took out my bow and nocked an arrow. I drew back wincing slightly from the strain put on my right arm. I aimed at a window opening at the dorm and shoot.

I heard the distant shouting of alarm. People then ran out weapons drawn. "Charge!" I drew my sword, and limped ran toward them.

As I ran forward I saw Gilan pull a rope. "YYAAAHH!" Ropes fell around my shoulders and arms, holding me tight. I tried to cut free put the ropes tightened. "Help me!" I yelled to the Wargals.

I looked around and saw Sara draw back an arrow and fire. I struggled against the ropes trying to avoid the speeding arrow. It hit me on the side, making a cut. I felt myself go limp, my vision slowly fading. I felt sluggish, the ropes came loose letting me fall.

I started to breath slowly. I looked around and watched as Jacob came up from behind and attacked. He looked over at me. "What did you do to her!?" he yelled.

"Oh," she pretended to think, "yeah, just shoot her with a poultice that slowed her system down that way she couldn't help you harm us. Her friends, especially since you'd take your control off for her to see her work." Sara replied.

"You will pay! YYAAAHH!" He yelled running toward them. Sara stepped to the side and stuck out her foot. He then tripped and landed in front of Gilan.

"Take your control of Willa off." Gilan said. "NOW!" He yelled when Jacob did nothing. He nodded and closed his eyes. I felt the evil lift, bring pain to my mind as it left.

"Uurrrnn." I said, groaning. I tried getting up but fell down. Lydia and Sara ran toward me and helped me up. Careful not to touch the burn on my right arm. They helped me over to where the others and Jacob where.

"You are under arrest for attacking King's Ranger's and putting one under mind control to use against others. What do you have to say?" Will said. Looking at Jacob as Harry put thumb cuffs on him.

He didn't say anything. "So, now that your caught we no longer get to hear your commentary?" I said

He just growled at me. Harry then led him to a room and locked him in. Gilan walked up to me. "It's been to quiet without you here. It's good to have you back." We all smiled.


	10. Hopeful Peace

**Hey, thanks for reading my fan fic! Also the following chapters might take a while. Been having bad days, and I'm writing another fanfic with my friend, sorry. Please review with constructive criticisms! Also if you want the story to do something please tell me. –RK**

 **XXX One Week Later XXX**

"So, how does it feel to be able to walk normally?" Sara asked.

"It feels pretty good." I said. We walked toward the targets we were assigned. "How 'bout you. How does it feel being accepted as an apprentice?" We grabbed our arrows and walked back.

"Pretty awesome. Where's Lydia she's the one who really wanted this?" She said.

"Oh. I…don't know. I hope she's ok." I said. We then looked around and saw Will. "Hey! Will! Have you seen Lydia?"

"Oh, Halt's training her. She needed a bit of extra training coming in a bit later than the others." He explained, while pointing with his thumb over his shoulder into the forest.

We looked at each other. "Oohhh." We said in unison. "We'll get back to practicing." I said putting my bow on my shoulder.

We shoot another few rounds. "Why don't we go look for Lydia and see how she's doin'?" Sara asked.

"Sure." We then left and went into the forest. Heading in the direction Will pointed. We looked around. "I'll go this way, you that way." I pointed to where Sara would go. We then separated and looked in separate directions. I crawled through and started looking.

After a while I saw Lydia practicing, but couldn't see Halt. I went back to where Sara and I separated and went down her trail. I then found her crouching. "Did you find them?" She asked.

"Yes and no. I found Lydia. But Halt was nowhere to be seen. Come see for yourself." We then followed the trail to where I was hiding. Having to duck and weave through the thicket. We then watched as Lydia shoot at the surrounding trees. "See."

"Let's go ask her." Before I could stop her she went into the clearing. I shook my head but followed her lead. "So Lydia, where's Halt? Will said he was helping you."

"I don't know. We heard something and went out to check. But that was," she looked up to see the sun, "about two hours ago. I'm really worried." She explained. Sara nodded.

"Why don't we go look for him?" I asked; they both nodded agreement. "Which way did he go?" She pointed and we followed in that direction. "Lydia can you follow his tracks? You're the best tracker of the three of us."

"Ok." She knelt down in the overgrown forest trail. "He went this way." She lead the way, we all had to duck. The vines and branches lowered. We stopped periodically when she knelt to make sure we went the right way. "This way." She pointed a little to the right.

After a while we made it to another clearing. We stayed hidden and looked around. We saw a shadowy figure and went toward it. I went behind them and put my hand on their shoulders. The rough fabric felt familiar. I turned them around.

"Who ar-" they brought their hold back. "Halt!? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"When I went to go look I saw something move and slowly followed it. If you want you can help me find them since you're here." He looked at Lydia to Sara then back to me.

"Sorry, and sure we'd like to help you." He nodded, pulling up his hood and started walking. We pulled our hoods up and followed. He continued following the trail. We followed him for some time.

We then came out of the forest and Halt signaled us to be silent. We spread out and looked around. The person we saw surprised us.

It was. . .

 **XXX**

 **Hey! Sorry its short had trouble thinking of what to do. Please comment on who you would like to be the person they find. Would you like it to be:**

 **Jacob**

 **Morgarath back to life**

 **Skandian's**

 **Hal and his crew from Brotherband or**

 **Someone else, if so name who then**

 **Thanks and please give constructive criticisms. -RK**


	11. Help Arrives

**Hey! Sorry it took so long. It took a while for people to review who they wanted to see. Please keep reviewing to help me get better. –RK**

 **XXX**

We came out by a riverbed and saw a small ship with the most oddly shaped sail. We went forward and went around the perimeter. "Should we board?" I whispered to Halt. He stepped forward and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hello up there! King's Ranger! Show yourself!" Halt yelled up. We heard shuffling as someone came toward the bulwark.

"Come with me." We heard him ask. Two people then showed up. The first one was a guy with blonde hair and slightly shorter than the girl. The other one was a girl with black hair, slightly taller than the average girl. "I'm Hal, and this is Lydia. Who are you and will you be able to help us?"

"I'm Halt, this is Sara and Willa. They're apprentice Ranger's." He pointed to Sara then me. "Come down so we can talk." They looked at each other then nodded, then jumped down. We noticed the sheepskin vest Hal wore. "You're Skandian." Halt said.

"Yes. Oberjarl Erak got a letter from King Duncan to send the Heron Brotherband to help defeat a person named Jacob." He explained. "We're the Herons. But something happened to my crew while we where scouting to find the Ranger's camp." He pointed to himself and Lydia.

"Don't worry we'll help you find your crew." I said. My brow furrowed as I thought of something. "If Duncan sent a letter asking for help about Jacob, then that means he escaped." I said. Halt nodded.

"So he's probably the reason why Hal's crew is gone." He looked up toward the ship. "May we have a look? Your ship doesn't look like the standard Skandian ship."

"Sure." We climbed up onto the ship. "As to the shape we made it so it can be handled by a smaller crew, and the sail helps to go faster." He explained.

"So while you were trying to find us did you have someone watching the perimeter of the camp?" Halt asked.

"Yes, when we left we had my first mate look over the camp. But I don't understand how he made everyone disappear." Hal answered.

"Why don't we go look for them in the surrounding forest first then come up with a plan to find Jacob and possible the crew?" I asked. Halt grunted and looked at me. "Well?"

"Let's go." We then went into the surrounding forest. "Let's split up. That way if Jacob's still here he won't get us all off guard. If you find anything come find the others and lead us there." With that he left.

I shrugged and left. After a while I found a scrape and followed in that direction. I found more clues to follow. I heard a grunt and went toward it. I snuck up and saw a tall boy, who looks to be my age, unconscious. I ran up and shook his shoulders.

"Wake up!" I hissed. He stirred, and then blinked his eyes, looking around confused. "I'm Willa, what's your name and are you from Hal's ship?" I asked.

"Stig. I'm his first mate. There's a pounding in my head." I helped him to his feet.

"Remember anything else?"

"A man in black, he glared at us and we all groaned and it felt like thousands of needles in my skull. The rest I don't really remember. The last thing I do remember is coming to this little clearing then this apelike creature came up and hit me on my head. Then you shaking my shoulders." I nodded.

"Let's go before the Wargal returns. That's what the apelike creature is." We heard a scream. "That was Sara. Hurry!" I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him. We ran through the bushes and vines. Getting cut and scratched as we went to Sara's location. After a while we made and saw her in a pool of blood next to two boys who looked exactly the same. Her face was pale. "Sara!" I ran to her.

"Ulf! Wulf!" He ran to the twins. I looked at him, my face pale with fear. Tears pooled in my eyes. The twins looked at each other. Then at Stig, then to me with Sara's head in my lap. "Help her!" They got up then ripped some cloth from their shirts and put it against Sara's wound. "Hal!" He yelled. We then heard rustling from around us.

I gripped Sara harder, and then everyone came out. Halt found a small boy with a knitted cap on. Hal and Lydia found a big boy and a boy with dark hair. "Edvin help her." Stig pointed to Sara who was in my lap with the twins trying to stanch the blood flow.

I pulled her closer as Edvin came closer. "Can I trust him?" I asked Stig.

"Yes. He got trained as the first aid man. He also learned from the healers in Arrida." Stig answered. I nodded and Edvin came closer.

"I'm going to need my medical kit."

"We Ranger's carry a first aid kit." Halt said as he pulled it out. "Here."

"Thanks." Edvin then opened the kit and rummaged through. "Here." He pulled out warmweed salve and other herbs. "Put this on the wound to numb it." Ulf and Wulf stopped pushing and I rubbed the salve in. Edvin was mixing herbs while we did that. "This should clean the wound." He rubbed it in then pulled out a cloth and tied it around her torso.

"Will she be okay? Also have you seen Stefan and Thorn?" Stig asked.

"She'll be fine in time and no." Edvin replied.

"We have to find Stefan and Thorn. If there still with Jacob this could mean big trouble for us. Right then we heard a loud growl and a bush rumbling.

We all turned to see what it was.


	12. First Prank

**Hey, thanks for reviewing! Also I got a review asking about two Lydia's. There are two my OC and The Brotherband's one. If you're confused by the characters allow me to ease your confusion with a little guide:**

 **Willa: brown hair, blue eyes, short, lean build, fun, sometimes serious, bright, positive, good archer, kind, 15;**

 **Lydia: black hair, blue eyes, short build, strong, best tracker and archer, fun, dedicated, 15;**

 **Sara: golden hair, green eyes, prankster, has good herb knowledge, slightly evil to the boys, caring, 15;**

 **Harry: brown hair, hazel eyes, curious, loves learning the ranger's way, 20 (about to graduate);**

 **Nick: black-brown hair, green eyes, serious, cares for everyone at training area, 20 (about to graduate);**

 **Stuart: ginger (red head basically), green with gold specks eyes, loves joking, 17;**

 **Anders: black hair, pale blue eyes, bit of a temper, trusting, likes to have friends, kind, 16.**

 **Hope your not confused anymore! :) –RK**

 **XXX**

As we turned around the hairs on my neck stood up at attention. The bushes parted, as I held Sara, trying to protect her from this unknown creature. A hand that looked familiar came out. Shadowy figures came out while Halt, Hal and Lydia started pulling out their weapons.

The sun brightened their features. "Lydia!" I cried out. She ran over to me. Two other figures came out.

"Stefan! Thorn!" That was Hal, he went over to them.

"Where were you?" I asked Lydia as she stopped hugging me. She then sat down and held Sara's hand.

"I was looking around when I heard you yell for help. While I was coming to find you I came across Thorn and Stefan. They were cutting through the forest when I found them. I think they were trying to get back to the boat." She explained, all I could do was nod.

I was shocked. My fears that the Wargals were returning turned into Lydia and company. My protecting\fighting instincts were slowly relaxing. "We should go back to the camp so that Sara has a better chance of healing properly. You guys could come with if you want."

They all nodded, it was safer there than in this forest. The big boy took Sara off me with great care and held her, waiting for someone to take the lead. "Be careful with her, Ingvar." Stig said. He nodded, then I got up and Halt led the way back. I stood in front of Ingvar, making sure nothing would hit Sara.

After a while our merry little band made it out of the forest. The sun was in the west slowly going to the tips of the trees. It was the afternoon. We were heading toward the dorm to set her on her bed. Then everyone came out asking questions except for Gilan.

"We went out looking for Lydia and Halt, then we kept looking after 'cause they heard something, found Hal," I pointed to the blonde. "Then we had to find his crew 'cause they were missing. While looking Sara got hurt. The cause of this is Jacob. He escaped jail." I heard some of them say "oh".

"Hello Hal." Gilan stepped up and shook Hal's hand.

"How do you-?" I started.

"He helped me on a mission." Gilan said. I nodded. We then went into the dorm and Ingvar laid Sara down gently. Halt gave Edvin the facilities first aid kit that had all possible herbs and salves. And he continued cleaning her wound.

"So Ingvar what's with the shells over your eyes?" I asked.

"They have tiny holes in them that allow me to see farther. Without these spectacles Hal made I wouldn't be able to see you but as a blob." He explained.

"Oh. That's nice." He nodded then went to the table and sat, talking to the older apprentices. I walked up to Halt and Gilan. Rethinking what Stig told me. Goosebumps went up my arms. "Halt? Gilan?" They nodded for me to continue. "Are we going to go after Jacob?"

"Yes, but not now though. Crowley's coming over to present Harry and Nick their silver oak leafs. So why don't you distract them while we set up." Halt explained.

"How?"

"Do whatever." Gilan said. I then smiled with I glint in my eyes.

"Ok." I left and went to the other apprentices and Hal with his crew. Except for Edvin who was watching Sara. I'd ask them to come into the dorm. When they came in I dropped from the rafters in front of them. "Ok. Nick and Harry are graduating tonight and we need to distract them. I need your help; we're going to prank them. Any ideas?"

"Well you could two buckets full of mud on the rafters and drop them on the two and hide their boots and weapons. Then lead them through the back door into the forest." Stuart suggested.

"Let's do it. Hal why don't you and a couple others keep Nick and Harry busy while we rig up the mud and hide their things." Hal, Stefan and Ingvar left to talk with Nick and Harry while the others got buckets and filled them. I went up into the rafters above and found the perfect spot to put their things.

Lydia, Stuart and Anders then climbed up after giving me the boots and weapons. "Stuart, Anders you guys put Nick's boots and weapons on that side while we put Harry's over here." They nodded and walked across the rafters.

Lydia and the others came back and looked around for us. "Hey Willa. Where are you?"

"Up here." She looked up and did a double take.

"How did you get up there and where do you want this?"

"We climbed up and step on that stool and hand them up. We'll put them over their beds." She stepped on the stool and handed them up one at a time. I then pushed one across to Anders. "Put this above Nick's bed." I then walked over to Harry's when it was set up Lydia and Stuart climbed down.

"I'll go tell Hal it's ready. The rest of you go out back and wait for us to come out. But one stay here to learn when we should head back." Lydia said. The others nodded and left except for Stefan.

"I'll stay to tell you." I nodded and he left. Then Harry and Nick came into the room. I held up a hand and counted when I reached one they were under us and we pushed the buckets.

The shouted in surprise as mud fell on them. When they cleared their faces they looked up and saw us. "You little!" Harry began, and then he saw their boots and weapons. "I'm soo going to get you!"

"Only if you can catch us!" I said as they climbed up. When they were up Anders and I dropped. They grabbed their things and pulled their boots on before dropping and following us out the door. The others saw and followed us. "This is it. PRANK WAR!" I yelled to them.


	13. Battle

**Hey! Review with constructive criticisms**. **That's a direct order from Halt. –RK**

 **XXX**

We came back out of the forest. Harry and Nick cleaned their faces and clothes as best they could when we came across a river. We lead them in through the back door. We then took the Herons outside and told them to wait along with Nick and Harry's family and other Ranger's that came. One came up to us, and he had a peg leg.

"Hello I'm Berrigan. I'm a retired Ranger. We've never met before. Please follow me." He was very polite so I followed him. The other apprentice's followed suite and came along.

"Why are we following you?" I asked.

"The graduation is a secret. Apprentice's aren't allowed to see it." He explained.

"Oh." We went deep into the forest and waited a while. During that time we introduced ourselves and learned more about Berrigan.

"They should be serving the food now. So let's go back now." Berrigan said. I nodded and we all walked back. The smells of the cooking fire came to us. When we came into the camp no one was to be seen.

"Please tell me this is part of the graduation." I said, fear climbing up my throat. Making my mouth dry with fear.

"Nope. Let's look around." We then split up and went around looking. After a while Anders found something.

"It looks like a note." Anders said. On the top it read _Rangers._ He then opened it up so we could all see.

 _Anyone who comes here to look for these rangers who never came back or never came to your gathering. Let me tell you why. I have taken them. If you wish to see them, give me safe passage to Hibernia and the girl called Willa. When you have the girl, wait for me once it's dark out._

 _-Jacob_

"We have to go after them." I said.

"We do but we have to think. He'll possibly have Wargals guarding them and the perimeter. Also he wants you. Why?" Berrigan said, looking at me.

"I don't know why he wants me, but from what I heard the Wargals stop doing what they're doing if the person in control dies." He nodded. "Wait. Does he know that Sara and Edvin were in the dorm?" They looked at each other then we went to the dorms.

We looked around and saw Edvin between two beds. We then looked over at Sara and saw she was covered with a blanket. I pulled the blanket back and she started to blink at us. "What were those things? They came through the door so I covered her and hide. They went past us." Edvin talked as he rose up from his crouched position.

"Those were Wargals. Since Sara is awake she can clean her wound while you help us. They took our friends and yours too. Will you help us?" I asked.

"Yes. So what's the plan to get our friends back?" We all looked at Berrigan.

"Well I do have an idea. . ." He began.

 **XXX**

We all crouched behind the bush. The sun was setting getting close to when he said to wait. "Come on. We need to get in position." Berrigan said. He then walked out with me a second behind him.

When we got to the center of the clearing he got rope out and tied my hands. "You sure this is going to work?" I asked in a whisper.

"No. But we have to hope it will."

"Great." There was rustling in the bushes. Fear welled up in my chest, slowly expanding to my limbs making me stone still. Berrigan stiffened a bit. Then two Wargals came out. One holding a rope with everyone tied to it. The other one was protecting Jacob.

"Give me the girl." He sneered.

"What do you want her for?"

"I don't have to tell you." He stuck his hand out for the rope. Berrigan hesitated, I nodded encouragement to him. Everyone one on the rope shook their heads. He handed my rope over to Jacob. I glared at him.

"Now hand over the others." Berrigan said, hatred seeping into his words.

"Go ahead. Take them. I am a man of my word, but you still have to give me safe passage to Hibernia."

"I'll give you safe passage. Even though I'm just an apprentice I still have the authority to get you there safely. Just don't hurt my friends." I said. He pulled suddenly on me rope. Sending a lance of pain up my arms. A whimper escaped my throat before I could stop it.

"Ok deal." The Wargal gave Berrigan the rope, and then led me away.

 **XXX Anders POV (Rare) XXX**

"Why did you give him Willa?!" Will yelled. "Also where are the other apprentices?" Lydia, Stuart, Edvin and I came out of our hiding space.

"Sara is still in the dorm. Edvin hide her then hide himself when the Wargals came." I explained. "Also, shall we continue our plan before he takes Willa over into Hibernia where we will have trouble following?" I asked. The others looked at each other.

"What plan?" Harry asked. I looked at Berrigan.

"Basically we decided to go ahead and do as he told but we were going," he pointed to us four and himself, "follow Jacob. When we thought the time right we would rescue her and deal with Jacob. Whatever necessary to keep everyone safe."

They all nodded agreement. "Then go. Bring her back safe and sound." Will said. We all nodded and melted into the forest, intent in finding our comrade.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry it took so long. My best friend decided that she's the grammar police and now checks my chapters for errors.**


	14. Safe Again, New Arrival

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to post. Sister had to use computer. Man I fail at keeping a cliffy a cliffy. I just updated twice in one day! EPIC FAIL! Review! Or else *talks to Sara* I'll send Sara on you. MWAHAHAHA! -RK**

 **XXX Stuart POV (rare) XXX**

We are still following Jacob. _You'd think he'd have stopped to rest for a while,_ I thought. We'd been following him since he left with Willa. The sun was painting the sky with orange. _Man he has a LOT of energy considered he's been up all night._ We crouched behind a bush as Jacob stopped moving and took a break.

He gave Willa's rope to a Wargal and laid down. The Wargal took her to a tree and tied her to it. She slowly got down and leaned against the tree. "Jacob!" Willa yelled he looked at her.

"What!?" he replied.

"Why did you want me? What did I do to you?" Willa leaned forward. He looked at her and saw her determination raw in her eyes. He sighed knowing she wouldn't let it go 'til he told.

"Fine. I took you to take revenge on the corps and on you! You will be my slave once I've broken you. The process is very tormenting. You will just be a shell of who you used to be!" He then laughed evilly. Willa tried to crawl into herself. She hugged her knees to her chest, placing her head on top.

"What should we do?" Anders whispered. Berrigan looked between us.

"Follow me. Stuart stay here until we make a distraction. Once their busy go untie Willa and get her to hide in the bushes." With that Berrigan walked out, they followed behind him as I crouched lower. "Hey Jacob. Just wondering how long until we get Willa back. Gilan is really upset because he promised this poor girl's mother that she'd be fine."

The Wargals came closer to them. I crept closer through the bushes toward Willa while they talked. Once I felt the conversation would be hard to stop I went behind Willa. "Willa!" I hissed. She cowered further into her knees. "Willa! Snap out of it!" I hissed while shaking her shoulders.

Willa gasped aloud in fright. Looking wildly around, I hide behind the tree. The others all looked at Willa and noted her pale, fear streaked face.

"What is it!? Jacob demanded. Willa just shook her head. "Fine. Anyway…" Their conversation turned into a buzz. I crept back out, going in front of her. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

"It's ok." I whispered to her as her eyes locked on mine. "We're here to get you out ok. Just stay quiet." I then undid her hands and helped her up. "Just a little further. Then hide in the bush 'til we get you." She nodded understanding. Berrigan moved so he could see if Willa was safe without being too obvious.

"Well I guess were done here." Berrigan said. He pretended to turn but then pulled out his Saxe and throwing knife. As I came toward them I drew my own weapons with the others. The two Wargals surged forward we fought them. Lydia blocked one while I snuck up behind it and stabbed it with my Saxe. Anders blocked the other while Berrigan took on Jacob.

Lydia turned and stabbed the other Wargal. "You're going down!" Jacob said. He and Berrigan circled each other. Jacob sneered at Berrigan. Then suddenly confusion came to his eyes. Berrigan focused on him intently. Jacob then felt a pain in his back. I watched as the life faded out of his eyes. He then crumpled to the ground.

Willa stood some distance away bow in hand. Hatred burning in her eyes slowly fading, fear and then shock slowly came into her eyes. She dropped the bow, like it was red hot. "AHH!" she cried out as she ran toward Berrigan. He hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. He let her cry for some time, and then he led us back to the camp.

They cheered as Berrigan led the way with Willa. His hand was on her shoulder guiding her forward. Gilan came up to her and saw her red rimed eyes. "Why was she crying Berrigan?" Willa went to Gilan. He hugged her as he saw sadness creeping into her eyes once again. He then told the whole story.

 **XXX Willa's POV XXX**

It's been two days since I killed Jacob. But I can still see it clearly. Hal and his crew are still here, there packing food and water for the return trip. No matter what I do though I still see Jacob slumping down. I shuddered involuntarily.

"You ok?" I turned and saw a boy about my age. I saw concern in his blue/green eyes. He had broad shoulders, narrow hips, light brown hair, and was a head taller than me.

"Yes. Who are you?" He seemed nice from his concern.

"I'm Cory. I'm training with Horace and Gilan. Horace is coming soon." He said. I shook his hand.

"I'm Willa. Do you want a tour of the camp?" he nodded. "Well everyone's in the kitchen eating so after the tour I'll introduce you to everyone. Though Gilan should already know you."

 **XXX**

"This is Sara, Lydia, Anders, and Stuart. They're apprentices like you and me. The adults are Halt, Will, and Gilan. You guys this is Cory. He's training with Horace and Gilan." I pointed to them in turn. Cory then turned to each person and shook their hands.

"How come a knight apprentice is training here with Rangers?" Lydia asked. Cory shrugged.

"So no one knows." I said. They nodded. "Well let's get back to training." I then grabbed Sara's and Lydia's hands. Dragging them outside to the targets. "Let's practice throwing together."

"Sure." They answered together. I took out my knifes and threw them. They then followed and threw them. We heard the thuds as the Saxes hit the targets pommel first. "So, how do you think Cory will handle training?" Sara asked.

"I think he'll do well." A smile threatened to break out. The corners of my lips still went up.

"Oh. Do I sense a crush?" Lydia said teasingly. I kept quiet.

"I think there is." Sara joined in. My cheeks began to turn red. "It's ok. We all love someone. I sorta have a crush on Anders."

"Shut up. Really?" I said. She nodded. "What's wrong with liking Cory? He seems really sweet. Also, are you planning to do a war on grammar? Because if so, I'm joining you."

"Me too." Lydia said.

"Sure." Sara said.


	15. Prank and Grammar War

**Hey! Review with criticisms, so that I can get better. –RK**

 **XXX Willa's POV XXX**

"Hey. Do you wanna train together? I know how to use a sword." My hand fell to the hilt of my sword.

"Sure. But how about we use sticks. That way in case one of us slips we won't hurt the each other." Cory said. We then cut sticks to be the lengths of their own swords. We then took up positions. We then fought. Side slash, parry, thrust, dodge. On and on this went, until he pushed my "sword" out of my hand. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

We stepped back. "So I take it from that kiss, that you like-like me? 'Cause if you do I also really like you."

"Yes, how about we get to know each other." He said. I nodded.

"Well, I already know your kind, and caring. From when you asked if I was ok that first day." I stepped back. I looked up and saw Sara in the branches with a bucket. "Sara don't you da-" too late. Mud fell onto us, I ducked my head. I looked up, and saw Cory trying to cover my head with his arms. "Thanks. You're going to regret this Sara!" I yelled to her.

"PRANK WAR!"

"Your welcome. Let's get to a river and try to wash the mud off." I nodded, and grabbed his hand and led him away. We reached the river and I scoped up water and dumped it over his head. We continued to pour water over our heads to get most of the mud off.

"I think we're going to still need to shower." He nodded. "Let's go tell the others. And warn them about the prank war Sara deemed." We then went to the camp. Only to find everyone covered with either paint or mud.

"Looks like we're too late." I nodded. The look on Halt's face was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh. My laughter was contagious and Cory, Lydia and the others all started to laugh. Halt just grumbled. "Sara?" They all nodded.

I pulled Cory and Lydia with me to the river. "Let's cover Sara with a mixture of mud and paint." They nodded. "Lydia, you get some paint. While I go and get the two buckets from the tree she dumped mud on Cory and me. Cory you go find Sara. Once you do come tell us." He nodded and was off. I went to the clearing and found the tree.

I climbed up and grabbed the buckets before jumping down and going to the river. I then filled both buckets with mud and waited. Lydia and Cory came back at the same time. Lydia had a bucket in hand and I saw blue paint in there. "I found Sara. She's in the kitchen. Are you guys ready?"

I nodded. "Here." I handed Cory one of the buckets full of mud. "This way you get her distracted when we dump the mud/paint mixture over her head. Let me see that paint." She handed it to me and I dumped the paint in and mixed it in with the mud. The paint swirled in the mud, giving it a blue tint. "Let's do it." Lydia and I then went into the kitchen through the back door and went into the rafters. Everyone else was at the river getting washed up.

Cory then walked in and went to Sara. "Hey Sara."

"He-ey." She said warily. "You're not mad about what I did?"

"Nope. It is a prank war." As he said that he threw the bucket of mud he held behind him at her. I then dumped the mud/paint down onto her.

"Booyah! That'll teach you to start your war me!" I said as me and Lydia dropped to the ground.

"Good one. Dontcha know. Theresa war on grammar!" She replied. She then walked out to the river with us following to see the others reaction.

"Heya! I taught her a lesson on pranking me first. Dontcha know that?" I said.

"That's not proper grammar and yeah we do know." Gilan said.

"Theresa warsa on grammar too." Sara and I said in unison.

"Are you ok Sara?" Anders asked.

"Yeah. Buta I'lla gets revengea on you Willa!" Sara replied.

"Oha I suggesta you don't!" Cory, Lydia and I all laughed on our way back to the kitchen to clean up.

 **XXX**

"Herea go." I said, handing Cory a bowl of rabbit stew.

"Thanka yousa." Cory replied. I then grabbed a bowl when everyone got served. They all looked suspiciously at their food. Me and Cory looked at each other then took a bit. Everyone calmed that nothing would come out then proceeded to eat. Stuart just took a spoon full…

He yelled out in fright when a spider came out of his stew. I scooted my seat back, I'm totally nervous around spiders. "Cool." Sara then picked the spider up as everyone laughed. "Hey Lydia please get me a jar with a wrap tied to the top. While she did that Halt looked at the boys.

"Who thought to put a spider in his stew? You do know that Sara collects different venoms right?" Gilan nodded ashamed. "You did it."

"Yup." Gilan said. Lydia slow clapped.

"Epic fail buddy. Next time do something Sara's afraid of." She then grabbed the spider and put it outside.

"Hey don't forget the grammar war you said you do it to." I told Lydia. She nodded.

"Sorra. Totally forgota it."

"Itsa okaya." I nodded.

"So a war on grammar?" Halt said.

"Yesa!" I replied. "Anyonsa who wantsa join canna!" I smiled a sparkle in my eyes.

"Sura. Soundsa fun." Anders said. Stuart nodded. "Whatsa about yousa mentorsa?" They looked at each other.

"Sura." Will said. He looked at Gilan. He nodded.

"Whya not?" Gilan said. We all looked at Halt.

"You can do your grammar war and prank war but I don't want any part of it." I looked at Sara and nodded.

"Ok. If that's what you want." Sara then threw the bucket full of dirty water at him.

"This is on! Watch your back." He then stomped out of the room. When he was gone we all laughed.

 **XXX**

 **Hey! Please review to tell me what pranks to use please! THM and xxxDodo put my pranks to shame though. I applaud and bow to them. -RK**


	16. Goodbye

It's the day. Hal and his crew have filled their ship with stores. They're now leaving back for Skandia. "So, whensa they leavinga?" I asked.

"They're leaving this afternoon." Gil said. I nodded. A smirk played on my lips. Halt came over to us.

"Wannsa prank themsa?" I asked. They nodded. "Whatsa you wannsa do?" Halt starched his beard.

"How about Carmel onions?" I raised a Halt-eyebrow. "We make everyone Carmel apples but switch theirs with onions." He explained.

"Sure but don't give me an onion." Halt made a _why-would-I-do-such-a-thing_ face. "Because you threatened you'd take revenge." He nodded. "Let's get started." We nodded and left.

 **XXX**

We were in the kitchen making the Carmel apples and onions. "Aresa the carmelsa done?" I asked.

"Yesa." Gil replied. I then took the apples and onions and dipped them in Carmel and put them onto the tray. Then I let the tray sit so they could cool.

"Theresa done. Nowsa they sitsa." I said. "Let'sa tell themsa we got a present forsa them." They nodded and we headed out. We saw them talking to Sara, and Anders. "Heya! Wesa madesa the Herons carmelsa apples. Wesa also made extrasa for everyonesa else." They started to move toward the kitchen. "They'rea cooling."

"Ok. Why is she talking like that?" Hal asked.

"Grammar war." Sara said. "Dontcha know."

"Well this is going to be annoying. Good thing we're leaving soon." Hal said to Stig. They all nodded agreement.

"They'lla be donea in a littlea." I said.

"Oka." Sara said.

"Whatcha talking abouta?"

"Theira adventures." Anders said. I nodded. "Halt pleasea watcha the Carmela apples." Halt nodded and left. "So, youa went toa Arrida witha Gilan."

"Yeah." Hal said.

 **XXX**

"I'lla check ona the Carmela apples." I said while walking to the kitchen. "Are they done?" I whispered to Halt. He nodded. "Oka, I'll givea the Herons theiras." He nodded. "Wherea is thea onion onesa?" I whispered, he pointed to a separate tray. I nodded while grabbing it, and then walked out. "Herons! Ia got you'rea apples." They then came up to me. When Halt came out the others went to him and got the real apples.

I then went to Halt and grabbed one myself. "Howa do theya taste?" Gilan said barely holding back a smile. The crew took a bit then after a little bit of chewing they all spit out the onions at once.

"Blah." They continued to spit out the onions. "Gross!"

"Hahaha! Youa just gotta PRANKED!" I told them laughing. I felt the laugh coming from all the way to my toes. "Those aren't apples, there onions!" They looked at their snack and realized they are onions. They then dropped their onions.

"Not cool." Hal said. Sara and I smiled evilly. "Are all the apples onions?" the others looked at their apples.

"No. Justa yours. Halt, Gil, and Ia decided toa prank youa." I explained. "And noa, there's noa other applesa."

"Jerks." Stig replied.

"Aha. Thanka you." I joked. "Wella its timea for youa to goa home." Hal nodded.

"Let's get back to the ship." The crew got up and started going to the ship. Once they got on they waved. "Goodbye. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Maybe. Goodbyea." I said waving. Anders got the sand anchor and gave it to the crew. Everyone then pushed on the ship's hull. As they pulled out we continued to wave. Once they went past the bend they were lost from sight. I watched the river as it lapped against the bank, I sat down. The sun slowly sinking, with birds twittering in the forest, it created a peaceful scene.

"Heya." I looked back and saw Cory. He sat down beside me. "So you stayed here while everyone else left."

"Yup. It's quite peaceful here. And before you ask I'm taking a break from the grammar war." He nodded.

"So, what are you planning on doing?" He bumped my shoulder with his. I laughed a little.

"How 'bout getting to know each other better then pulling pranks on everyone else." I said.

"Sure."

 **XXX**

When night was almost upon us we went back. He put his arm around my shoulders, I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Soa, what doa you thinka they beena doin withouta us?" He laughed as he saw I'm back to the grammar war.

"Theya probably beena pranking eacha other." Cory said. I nodded. We got the kitchen and opened the door. And sure enough a prank happened. I saw Anders in the rafters reaching for what looked like clothing hammered into the roof. There was hay and mattresses on the ground to be safe in case Anders fell. The girls were covered in sap.

"Whatsa happened herea?" I asked. Halt looked at me.

"Apparently the girls nailed our cloaks and shirts to the ceiling. Will and Gil put sap in their room so when they entered they get covered in sap." Halt explained.

"Oh." Cory and I said in unison. "Mana, why didn'ta you waita for usa?"

"Don't know. They got bored." Halt said. I nodded and shrugged.

 **XXX**

 **Hey. Please review or I'll send Sara on you. Also tell me what pranks you want to see happen. Your amazing! -RK**


	17. Suspicions Arosed

"So, will you stop your war on grammar? It's very annoying." Halt said.

"Fine." I said. "GRAMMAR WAR IS OFF! I yelled to everyone. I heard an audible "Oohhh," from everyone in the room. "Hope your happy." I said. I then waited for my breakfast.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" I turned to face Will.

"Yup. Have you seen Lydia?" I grabbed the plate offered to me. "Thanks."

"No, but I have a feeling nothing good will happen." I nodded then we left to the table. We sat down across from each other. I grabbed a few strawberries and put them on top of my pancakes. The others slowly came in and grabbed a plate but Lydia wasn't with them. Sara sat down on my left and Cory to the right.

"Have either of you seen Lydia?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Well, I'm afraid to see what happens." They nodded in agreement.

"WHOA! SOMEONE HELP!" I looked at the three of them and we all got up to see what happened. When we went into the dorm, we saw Lydia hanging upside down. A rope tied to her ankle held her suspended from the ceiling. "Watch o-"

"WHOA!" I suddenly went into the air. My world was upside down. "Alright who did this?" I put my hands on the ground and turned myself to face the kitchen. One eyebrow raised.

"I did it." Stuart said smiling.

"Will someone get us down?" Lydia asked. Will went over to Lydia and cut her down. She fell and slumped, back and legs caught on the bed. "Little warning next time." She then swung her legs over and pushed herself off the ground. Cory came over and nodded. I braced my arms, he then cut the ropes. I then slowly put my legs on the ground.

"Well, now we know why we didn't see Lydia." They nodded, we then went back to breakfast.

 **XXX**

I walked outside with a basket and went to the forest. Sara was with me a few steps behind. "So what does Hydragans look like?" I asked.

"It has pink petals, three pistols, and red thorns. Once we get enough I'll be able to ground the flower into a paste." I nodded. The forest wasn't very dense here which was perfect for the flower we needed to grow.

"I think I see it." I walked over to where I saw pink. And there it was the Hydragans. They were everywhere. We started picking as many as we could. After picking all we could hold we dropped them into the basket I brought. As we walked a wolf came running at us. We both dived in different directions. The wolf turned toward us. Sara raised her bow and drew back and shot.

The arrow sped across the path and hit the wolf in the leg. It whimpered and started to limp away. I went over to the wolf. "Sshhh." I went closer and grabbed the arrow. I pulled it out and took a cloth out and pushed against the wound. "Get the medical kit out." I looked at her. She had a weird look on her face. "What I think it was scared." I noticed that the wolf was smaller than normal. "I think it's a girl wolf."

"Oh great. First the wolf attacks, then you say it was frightened, now it's a girl. What's next?!" I just shook my head. Sara handed me the kit. I rummaged through till I found the salve. I rubbed it on the wound to numb it, and then cleaned it. After it was clean I put a wad of cloth with a cleaning salve and pushed it against the wound.

"Hey wrap the bandage around her leg please." Sara nodded and did what she was told. The wolf put her leg down then tested it by walking a little. It walked with only a little limp. She came over to me; I held my hand out for her to smell it. She sniffed then licked my hand. "Let her sniff your hand." Sara held out her hand and giggled when she felt the tongue lick her hand.

"It tickles." She said. I nodded. "We should be getting back. It's starting to get dark out."

"Come here girl. Let's get back to camp so we can make sure that heals well." The wolf followed us back to camp. While walking back a big branch fell before me. Me and Sara looked at each other, and then continued walking. When we entered camp people did a double take. One gasped in fright. "It's ok. She won't hurt you. A beautiful wolf like her needs a name. What shall we call her?"

"Something that goes with her pure white coat. How 'bout Luna?" Sara suggested. I nodded.

"Luna it is. That's a pretty name." The wolf barked as if she agreed. We both laughed. "Let's get Luna some food." Sara then left to get meat from the meat locker. Halt was walking back to the targets. "Halt I need to talk." He came over to me.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly.

"I think someone is trying to kill me and Sara." He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting to hear my reasoning. "Well, first someone frightens Luna to make her attack, and then a huge branch falls in front of us."

Halt nodded. "Did you do something to make this happen?"

"Maybe someone doesn't like the fact that girls are now accepted as Ranger's?" Halt thought about this for a little.

"Could be. But then that means it has to either be a noble or a Ranger." We heard Sara coming. "Keep this quiet ok. They'll eventually show themselves." I nodded. Sara handed me the piece of meat.

"Thanks." I then handed Luna the meat and she ate it. I scratched her head, Luna barked happily. "Come Luna." I walked her to the stables and made her a bed. "Stay here." I rubbed her, then walked out heading for the dorms.


	18. The Trap

**Heya!** **Thanks for reviewing! I'd like to thank Ranger Charlie and moniquebowman for being so loyal and reviewing my stories! Love ya! Please review! I want to get better at writing! : D –RK**

 **XXX**

I woke up to something warm under my hand. I turned my head to see Luna lying under my hand. She must have gotten in last night and laid under my hand. I rubbed her head. "'Morning Luna." I whispered. I leaned up while swinging my legs over the beds edge. I stretch then got up.

I walk out of the dorm room and hear Halt yelling. I walk to the boy's dorm and see it's covered in maple syrup. I start laughing, the boys are slipping around 'cause there syrup on the floor too. Lydia and Sara walked up to stand beside me, rubbing their eyes. They see what happened and started laughing. "Which one of you did this?!" Halt demanded.

"Three guesses. First two don't count." I said. Will, Gilan, and Cory sat down on the beds closest to them while Halt, Stuart and Anders continue to think they'll make it to the door. The shook they're heads.

"SARA!" Halt yelled.

"Yup." I answered. Sara started to back away. Lydia and I grabbed her arms. "You're staying here." She hung her head.

"I'll get some rope." Lydia said. I nodded. Sara still had the corners of her lips up tilted. Lydia returned shortly after. "Catch, Halt." She then threw one end to Halt he caught it. She then tied our end to a pole. "Do the same thing over there until it taut as a bow string." Halt then tied it to a far pole till he could not go any farther. I caught on to the idea.

"Now just pull yourself over here. Hand over hand." I said. Everyone grabbed the rope and slowly pulled themselves out of the room.

"Sara you get to clean this up. Until all of the syrup is out no training." Halt said. Sara nodded understanding.

"Well hey now we have syrup for pancakes." I said cheerfully. Will raised an eyebrow at me and Cory just looked at me, shaking his head slightly. "What? Just trying to lighten the mood." They started to laugh softly.

 **XXX**

"Ok Willa, stop looking over your shoulder. If you keep doing that as you ride you're going to hit a branch and fall off." Will said.

"Sorry." I said as I looked forward a branch came out of nowhere and hit me. Making me fall off Bella. I fell on my back with a big whump as air went out of my lungs. It felt like a hammer was hitting my head where I got hit. I winced slightly, it felt like it was getting harder.

"Are you ok?" Will asked. His face came into my field of vision. I nodded slightly. Still trying to catch my breath. He held out his hand and helped me up. "Why don't you take a break for a little." I nodded and walked over to where Halt stood.

"That looked like it hurt." He said when I came closer.

"It did." He nodded. "So what's the plan to catch the person trying to kill me and Sara?"

"Well, you can go into town and make up a story with Sara about a new ranger girl then when you feel like someone's following, you came back through the trail where we have a net set up." Halt said.

"Ok." I nodded. "Sara! Halt needs us to go into town to get some stuff." She poked her head out.

"Ok." She then walked out. We got onto our horses and went to town. On the way I explained everything to her.

 **XXX**

We got into Wensley village and got off our horses and walked them. I winked at her. "So, did you hear there might be another girl accepted as a Ranger?"

"Really? That's so cool." Sara said. And so this conversation went on till the hairs on the back of my neck rose. I stiffened slightly. It felt like someone was watching us.

"Let's get back to camp. They're waiting for us probably." I said. I swung into the saddle and turned Bella around. We then headed back toward camp. The sensation of someone following and watching us never leaving. We got to the trail and followed it down toward camp. As we entered the clearing we heard a net come down and turned to see the net around the person.

"So you're the person following and trying to kill us." I said. Will and Horace held the net down. "When did Horace get here?"

"After you left he came. He took a while apparently he got delayed." Will said.

"Maddie went into the forest again without her guard for the third time. Sorry." Horace said.

"It's ok. Gilan has been teaching Cory while you were dealing with your rebellious daughter." Will replied. Horace nodded. "Let's see who it is." They lifted the net to see an expansively dressed nobleman underneath.

"Nobleman Tyson?! What are you doing trying to kill these apprentices?"

"These girls are not fit to be Ranger's. Being a Ranger is only for guys. I do not trust this country's protection to girls. They'll just try talking to the bad people." He said.

"This is an act of treason. Trying to kill apprentice rangers. We'll have you tried in for treason in Castle Araluen." Horace said. "Not a very good chose trying to kill them in front of a knight who's married to Princess Cassandra." Tyson hung his head. "Let's go. You two come along." We nodded. "Halt you might also want to come." He nodded.

We all got onto our horses. Horace threw Tyson on his back and tied his hands together. "Here we have a pack horse he can ride." I whistled and the horse came.

"Thanks." Horace then made Tyson get on the horse and grabbed the lead reign. "Let's get going." We then left to Castle Araluen.


	19. Trial

Once we got to Castle Araluen two guards came down to greet us. "Good day, Sir Horace. Should we take him?" He nodded toward Tyson.

"No Captain Adam. We're taking him to be tried right away. Tell Duncan, Cassandra and Madelyn." The captain nodded and left. We took the horses to the stables and padded them down. We then made our way to the grand hall for the trail. We waited outside for the trail to begin. Cassandra and her daughter came.

"Hello Horace dear." Cassandra went to Horace and hugged him. "Now will you please introduce me to this young lady?" Horace nodded.

"This is Willa, Gilan's apprentice, and Sara, Crowley's apprentice. Willa, Sara this is Cassandra and our daughter Madelyn." We stuck out our hands and shook Cassandra's hand.

"Hello." I said. I waited for Madelyn to raise her hand so we could shake hands. I looked at Horace and Cassandra and shrugged letting my hand fall to my side. "So what do you like to do Madelyn?" She inclined her head, I started to bit my bottom lip.

"I don't think you're supposed to talk to me." She said. My mouth dropped open slightly, my eyes widened a little. Sara and I looked at each other.

"Maddie!" Cassandra said. Maddie just looked at her mother. They started to glare at each other. The silence was starting to be unbearable.

"The trial will begin now." The Chamberlain said.

"Thank goodness." I said under my breath.

"Thank you, Lord Anthony." Horace said. We all walked into the room. I looked around the giant room, it was just beautiful, the marble checkered floor and the stain glass window.. Horace, Cassandra and Maddie went to the throne and sat behind Duncan. Halt was holding Tyson, he went and stood a few feet from the throne. Sara and I stood behind him.

"The charge is attempted murder of two Ranger apprentices, which is treason." Anthony said.

"Anything to add Apprentices Sara, and Willa?" Duncan asked. I gulped slightly and stepped forward.

"I do, Your Majesty." He nodded for me to continue. "One of the attacks was in front of others which put them at risk of getting hurt." I said. Duncan nodded.

"How do you plead Tyson?" Anthony said.

"Guilty. I accept any punishment you bestow."

"The only punishments acceptable are death or banishment." Duncan stood up and grabbed is sword. He put it on Tyson's shoulder.

"I, King Duncan, hereby banish you for a period of two years. Hopefully at the end of those years you'll be a changed man. You are a great advisor." Duncan said. "Trial dismissed." He left through a side door.

"Two guards will escort you out of Araluen." Anthony said then followed Duncan. Guards came forward and took Tyson away. Horace, Cassandra and Maddie came forward.

"Well that was unexpected." Cassandra said.

"Well he did say he's a good advisor." I said. They just nodded.

"Maddie, show them to their rooms for the night." Maddie led us away while Horace and Cassandra talked in hushed voices. We went up a flight of stairs.

"Here you go. Halt your rooms are across from the girls." She pointed to the door across the hall. She opened his room then came back over to us. She opened our door and showed us inside. "There are two beds in here with a bathroom and a sitting area." She pointed to each room for us. "Good day." She then left us to ourselves.

 **XXX**

Sara and I brushed our horses before putting the saddle blanket on. We then put our saddles on. I kneeled down and tightened the girth straps. I saw Halt coming. "Good morning Halt." I said he nodded and got his horse ready. We heard shuffling at the door, and turned to see Maddie there with her suit cases and a hand maid.

"You won't be needing the maid or all that luggage. Just take a bag with some clothing that's not fancy." Halt said. The maid nodded and gave Maddie one bag then started taking the others back.

"What's she doing here?" I asked confused.

"She's coming back with us to train as a ranger." Halt explained. Maddie went to her horse and saddled it. "Let's get going. Where's Horace?" We shrugged. Horace then came in, stepping aside as a maid was leaving with luggage.

"Whoa! Maddie what's all this?" Horace said. He looked at Maddie, trying to raise one eyebrow but failed. Both eyebrows went up.

"It's _one_ eyebrow! Not both! You're doing it wrong." Halt said. Horace just laughed at that.

"I know Halt. And you should know that I can't do it properly like you rangers." I started laughing at their little banter.

"Well, are we just gonna stay here bantering or are we going to go back to camp?" I said smiling. They looked at me and nodded. We all swung onto our saddles and left the stables. We went to the Gates and exited.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing! Please continue reviewing my story so I can get better. -RK**


	20. New Apprentice, New Friend

**Heya! Thanks for reviewing! Your awesome for reading my story and reviewing! Keep reviewing. That's an order from Halt. - RK**

 **XXX**

As we rode back into camp everyone came up and greeted us. "Hello. Everyone this is a new apprentice. Princess Madelyn is training to be a ranger."

"Hello." They all said.

"Hello." Maddie said dismissively. I looked around and I stopped when I landed on Halt. My eyes asked a question. _What are we going to do about her and her attitude?_ Halt thought about for a little then gave me a small nod.

"Will, you're going to work with Madelyn for a while." Will nodded. As the others left he looked at the stable then back at Will. Halt left with us behind him. Will waited a little then followed. "Will, you're going to have to work really hard on her attitude."

"Yeah. From what I saw she needs a real attitude check." Will said. I nodded from my place by Bella.

"Yeah she does." I said. Halt looked at me then nodded. "See ya later." I left the stable and saw Maddie. She was still waiting, Cory was talking to her. More correctly he was listening to her. I walked toward them. "Heya! Madelyn you do know you don't have to wait for permission to settle your horse in the stable. Right?"

She looked at me. "Fine. Talk to you later Cory." She said it so dreamily I wanted to gag. "Show me where the stables are Willa."

"Gag me with a spoon." I said under my breath. "Sure." I walked beside her horse. "Just keep following the wall." I said pointing.

"That Cory fellow is cute. I think I'll want to get to know him better." I gritted my teeth, my cheeks slowly turned red. "Oh do you like him?"

"Stay away from him. He deserves someone better than you. He already has a potential girlfriend." I said.

"Is that me? Wow that was fast." I started to shake from gritting my teeth. My face going red.

"No. I have a girlfriend, and it's Willa." I turned my head and saw Cory behind me.

"Yeah like he said… wait what?" I turned to face Cory. He nodded, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Ah thanks." I looked back at Madelyn. "So stop acting like you're the boss here and that you can have whatever you want. Here we act like a team and don't act like we're the boss. _We_ are apprentices. You have no power here." With that I turned around with Cory following me.

"I'm a princess. You can't tell me what to do." She said. I turned on her, retort sprung to my tongue.

"You're not a princess anymore." I looked over her shoulder to see Will. "I have a letter your parents wrote saying your princess status is removed till further notice and if you don't believe me ask your father Horace." He nodded his head over to Horace who was still brushing Kicker.

"What!" She said. He handed her the letter. She opened it up and read it. She then went to Horace.

"Thanks Will." I nodded thanks to him as I replied.

"Your welcome. With your lecture and the news that she's not a princess anymore should help her horrible attitude." Will said. I nodded agreement. Will left to go talk to Maddie.

"So about what you said…" I began. He put a finger on my lips.

"Not here." He then led us to a tree. "Up here." He then started to climb up. I started climbing up when he was half up. Once we were up we settled down on the branches.

"So… about what you said. Is it true?" I looked at him.

"Yup. Every word." He looked me in the eye when he said it.

"That's sweet." I reached over and took his hand. "Thanks for standing up for me." I said.

"Hey that's what friends and boyfriends are for." He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. "Let's get back before they send a search party." He kissed my cheek then climbed back down. I touched the cheek he kissed and smiled slightly, before climbing down. As I climbed down he held out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me down the rest of the way.

"Thanks." He took my hand and we walked back to camp. When we got back Horace and Gilan were talking. Probably about who'd teach Cory right now.

"Hey Willa, why don't you practice with your sword with Cory? You already know quite a bit, and it'd be good to learn from an expert." Gilan suggested. I nodded. "Horace you now have two students. Why don't you start and be warned Willa tends to have fun annoying her mentors." With that Gilan went to the kitchen.

"Alright let's get started." Horace said.

 **XXX 3 Months Later XXX**

"Wow. Three months of hard training and Madelyn has really changed." I said.

"Yeah." Cory said. He continued to cut strawberries. I nodded as I put pancakes on plates and handed them to Cory.

"I bet she'll finally be ok with us becoming her friends. I noticed she's been by herself." Cory nodded agreement. "But hey she's gonna be getting her official ranger horse today." Cory's eyes widened slightly.

"Really? That's pretty exciting."

"Hence the strawberry covered pancakes." He nodded. The others were slowly filing in. We handed them their plates as they came to us. Once everyone got served we grabbed our plates. I went over to where Maddie sat. "Good morning Madelyn. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Also, I'm sorry about the way I treated you. Can we be friends?"

"Hey, forgive and forget. And sure." I said. Cory nodded agreement. "So, did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Your going to get a ranger horse today. Your Arrida horse is pretty good, but I trust ranger horses more. They protect their master from danger." I explained.

"Really? That's pretty cool." I nodded. "Also my friends call me Maddie." Cory and I smiled. "I was wondering, could you guys help me get to know the others?" We nodded.

"Don't worry. Once they know you just wanna be friends they'll open up to any apprentice that's new." I said. Cory nodded agreement.

"Though be warned. Sara, Willa's friend can be very protective. She threatened me if I broke Willa's heart." Cory said. I nodded, we all looked at Sara as she taunted Stuart. I shook my head.


	21. Gathering, Trap

**Thanks for the reviews! Especially you Ranger Charlie! Love ya! –RK**

 **XXX**

"Man it's going to be quiet with Will and Maddie gone." I said.

"Not that quiet though. Your still here." Sara said. I looked at Cory and saw that he was nodding. I started laughing. The others soon joined in. "See! You will make life here noisy and exciting while their gone." I had to nod at that.

"She's right." Cory said. "But remember when she tried to make breakfast? That was pretty funny."

"Yeah. She made Will laugh really hard! She forgot to mash the beans for coffee." I said. They nodded agreement. We all started laughing softly. "Well let's get off to learning the horse signals." I grabbed Sara's hand and led her away. "See ya Cory!" I waved back to him.

 **XXX**

"Did you here? Will and Maddie are going on a mission!" I said.

"Really?" Cory and Sara said in unison. I nodded. "Cool. Looks like we won't be seeing them for a while." I nodded.

"Hey. Get packing. We're leaving for the gathering tomorrow morning." Halt said. I looked at them and shrugged.

"Well we better get going." I grabbed Sara's hand and dragged her to our dorm.

 **XXX**

"So, are we there yet?" I asked smiling. We were by the ocean. I could smell the salt on the breeze.

"No we are not. So stop asking Willa." Halt said. I looked at Sara, Lydia, Stuart, Anders in turn before replying.

"Well, when I ask you know I'm perfectly fine. If I don't then something has happened." I smiled at him slightly. We then continued on toward the gathering. After a while we went into the forest with a trail only known by Ranger's. We then after a while went into a clearing.

When we walked in a few Rangers looked at us. Halt and Gilan went to the Command tent in the center. They told us the night before to find a spot while they deal with some business. "Hey. Welcome to the Corps girls. I'm Harrison. I'm going to grade your assessment tests." He said.

"Hello." I said. "I'm Willa, this is Sara, Lydia, Stuart and Anders. We're the new apprentices." He nodded and smiled before walking to one of the other Rangers. Some Rangers are still shocked at girls joining, but there all ok with it. As for the other apprentices…

"Hey. You girls can't be Rangers. Just Couriers, that's what girls are good for." I turned around to see a boy with two others behind him standing behind us. Like I was saying some apprentices don't like the thought of girls being Rangers.

"Why's that? Also what's your name?" I asked.

"Josh and because you're a girl. This is man's work." He said the others laughed a little.

"Is that so? You think us girls can't handle tough work?" I said, pouting slightly.

"Yeah." He smiled a little when he thought I was going to cry.

"Well…" I started, and then went at him. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and put my other arm around his neck. "So, still think we girls can't handle this?" I asked.

"No." I then let go and he stumbled away from me. He then left us, his buddies following.

"Shall we get our tents set?" They nodded.

 **XXX**

"It is with my great pleasure that these apprentices be awarded their bronze oakleafs. For finishing their first assessment outstandingly." Crowley said. He then put a bronze leaf over each of our heads as he said our names. "Willa, Sara, Lydia, Josh," He scowled slightly at Josh, "and finally Jackson. Let the celebrations begin!"

I looked over at Jackson. He looked like one of the cronies that was with Josh. I walked over to him. "So, Josh your other buddy. He didn't get his oakleaf. Or is it he already has one?"

"He has one."

"Then why is it your leading when he's older?" I asked.

"None of your business." I shrugged and walked away. My friends followed me as I made my way over to Halt and Gilan.

"Heya!" I said waving.

"How was your meeting?" Lydia asked.

"Confidential and the gatherings over tomorrow. So we will be heading back." Halt said. Lydia shrugged

"Man this gathering went by fast," I said, "it felt like we just got here." They nodded agreement. "Well I think I'll turn in. It's getting late and that assessment was tiring."

"'Night." They said.

 **XXX**

The next morning we got packed up and ready to leave. "Everyone packed?" Halt asked. We nodded. "Let's get going then." We then saddled up and headed out.

"Hey Halt. Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You already did."

"Hardy har har. No I mean how come not all apprentices go to the training camp?" I looked at him.

Before he could answer the world went black.


	22. The Reveal

**XXX Sara's POV XXX**

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes closed and then tried to open them. I moaned as I felt a pounding in my head. I felt a wet cloth go over my eyes. I tried again and saw that room was dimly lit. I saw that it was Anders who was lightly shaking my shoulder. Lydia was shaking Stuart, and Halt was making sure Gilan was ok. I saw two huddled shadows, breathing heavily.

"What happened? Also who's that?" I asked. Anders looked over.

"I don't know." The others all looked. "I'll go see." With that he was off. Lydia got Stuart into a sitting position and helped with Gilan. Halt had a wet cloth wiping up something on Gilan's forehead. I went closer and saw that Gil had a cut going length of his forehead. "Hey, you guys!" we looked over at him. "It's Cory and Horace!" The huddled form started to move toward us with help from Anders.

The shape slowly turned into familiar shape. "Hey Cory, Horace. How'd you get here? Also does anyone know how we got here?"

"I don't know the whole but someone came up behind me and hit me on the head with something…" Cory started.

"I heard Cory hit the ground so I went to see what happen. The person who attacked Cory came at me. I started to fight him with my sword but someone was able to get behind me. I blocked the stroke with my shield. But after a while they were able to catch me off guard with a move I didn't know. The rest is history. After a while I woke up in this room with Cory leaning against the wall with his head back."

"Yeah. Once I saw Horace stir I closed my eyes, leaned my head against the wall and heaved a sigh of relief. Then after a while we just rested. Then I guess the rest is history." Cory said.

"As for what happened we got ambushed." Halt said.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Willa? She's missing." I said. We all then started looking around madly. "Where could she be? I saw her get hit and go down."

 **XXX Willa's POV XXX**

I groaned quietly and stared to get up but was stuck. I looked down and saw that I was bound to a chair. "Hello? Anyone there?" I yelled out. I heard some shuffling. I saw a shadow move toward me. "Who are you!?" I asked agitatedly.

"I'm your worst enemy." The shadow said. They had a distinctly male sound. The shape took form. "As for whom I am, I'm Luke. I agreed with Tyson. The man you had banished, I'm here to take revenge." He said. He looked vaguely familiar for some reason.

"Why do you care? And that wasn't me! Duncan did. Plus it's not like he's never coming back, he's just banished for two years." I said.

"As to why I care, he's my brother." So that's why he looked vaguely familiar. "Your going to pay no matter what." He untied me. "But if you get the king to undue the banishment I'll let you go."

"Never." I said through gritted teeth. I stood up straight. "Nothing you say will make me change my mind." He then attacked. He kept punching me. I fell down. He ruthlessly kept punching me.

"How 'bout now?" I shook my head still. "You'll regret saying no." He kept at it. I slowly fell to the ground, his rings on both hands cut me everywhere he punched. Blackness slowly came over my vision.

"I'll nether gith in." My words slurred from my cut lip. I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

 **XXX Sara's POV XXX**

We heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. "Who's there?" A shadow came to the cell door. A torch was lit and placed in a scone on the wall next to him. He pulled something-no some _one_ -in front of him. The flickering light reflected off a knife he pulled out.

He shifted in the light. I gasped. Willa was in his grasp unconscious. Her face, arms, chest and everywhere else that I could see was covered in cuts and bruises. He held the knife to her throat. "If you agree to get my brother Tyson unbanished, I'll let you go and won't kill this one." He jostled Willa, she stirred slightly and groaned. "If you don't I'll slit her throat right now."

Cory was the first one to the door with Lydia, and me close behind. The others came up behind us. "Oh do you have a lover?" he whispered into Willa's ear but we still heard it no matter what. "If so then you'll really want to do the right thing." He sneered. His laugh sent a chill up my spine. We huddled up to talk.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know." Gilan said.

"We'll pretend like we'll do what he wants but instead we'll free ourselves. We're doing this so that he'll give us Willa. When we have Willa, someone will stay behind and protect her."

"I'll protect her." Horace said. Halt nodded thanks.

"We'll do it. But, you have to give us Willa. Otherwise no deal." Halt said.

"Fair enough." He nodded to a guard. The guard went to the cell and unlocked the door. The man came in and tossed Willa to us like she was a rag doll. We tried to catch her but missed. She moaned. Cory pulled Willa's head onto his lap and brushed her hair from her face.

"Halt could you hand me a wet cloth?" Cory said. Halt grabbed one and handed it to Cory. "Thanks." Cory then proceeded to wipe blood off her face. He did it so gently that I was amazed that Willa didn't stir and moan.

"So when will the plan take place?" I whispered.

"Tonight." Halt said. "That way we can us the cover of night." We nodded agreement. I grabbed the other cloth and worked on her chest and arms.

"Ok. Then get ready. Do we have anything to pick locks?" I asked.

"Yes we do." Lydia said. She pulled a pick and stick from her hair. "Here, I have a lock pick and a stiletto knife. Ii use them to hold my hair up, plus you never know when you have to open a lock." The lock pick had a crock at the end to help find the right place.

"Wow." I grabbed the knife. The stiletto had a thin blade the width of my finger. It had only a handle with a very small disk as a crosspiece and no pommel. The handle was decorated with jewels and gold wire. The sheath was a silvery-gray and had gold wire wrap around it with a few jewels along it. No one would think it was a knife. "I would not have thought this was a knife."

"That's the point. The smith in my town specially made it for me, when he heard I'd be talking to Crowley about being a Ranger." Lydia explained. We heard footsteps, and Lydia snatched the knife and hastily put them into her hair.

"Time to hold up your end of the deal." Luke said. Halt got up and walked to the door. It locked behind him. I nodded to the others. Preparing them for the escape, Cory laid Willa's head down gently and walked over to me while Horace went to Willa. Once Halt and Luke left we went to the lock. Lydia pulled out her pick and knife and started the lock picking process.


	23. Escape

**Sorry I forgot about Luna! If you noticed that Luna just disappeared like that, *snaps fingers* props to you. Please don't hurt me for my forgetfulness! Let's go with she went back to her pack for a while but they didn't allow her back with the scents of people on her. She's coming back don't worry! -RK**

 **XXX 3** **rd** **Person POV XXX**

Luna came out of the woods. She looked around. She has been following a new, foreign scent. She looked around the camp. Looking for her master, she put her nose to the ground and sniffed. After a while she found her masters scent. She followed it to the trail leading out. She noticed that another foreign scent here mixed with familiar scents.

Luna could smell something else. It lingered with the two foreign scents. Fear. It was on one of the foreign scents, the one that looked dragged ended and horse hooves started. It lingered long after the fear had gone away when unconsciousness came in. She followed the scent it was mixed with her master's scent.

So she followed this scent. It had her master's scent mixed in, so she hoped it would lead her to Willa.

 **XXX Lydia's POV XXX**

"How's it coming?" Sara whispered into my ear.

"Just a little longer. Be quiet please, I need to concentrate." I replied. I continued to shimmy the lock pick into different positions. I heard it click and the door came undone. "Come on." I waved them forward. I heard a muted battle upstairs. "There." I pointed to our weapons. We ran and picked up our weapons. I threw Horace his sword and shield, and then went upstairs.

"I hear a bow! It has to be Halt!" Sara said. We ran up and the scene was concerning. Halt had ten guards surrounding him with arrows protruding from their chest. He was fighting Luke with his knives. A wolf, Luna, was barking and clawing two other guards. "How did Luna get here?!" Sara asked. I shrugged.

"Well let's help them." I said. Running forward, knives in hand. "Aarrgggghh!" I slashed at a guard, and he parried. We then continued that way, attack, parry; attack, dodge, counterattack. Sara came behind him and hit the guards head. He crumpled to the ground, I nodded thanks to Sara.

We then headed toward Luna and the guards she was attacking. We hit their heads and they crumbled to the ground. We then went over to where Halt was battling Luke. "Do you need help?" I asked. Luna growled at Luke. She then turned and ran down the stairs. "Luna!" I started to go after her then stopped.

"Go after…her." Halt grunted to me. "If I need…help I …have them to call." I nodded and left. I ran after Luna. I heard a howl.

"Luna. Come here girl." I said. Another howl, and this one I could hear the depression in the howl. My chest felt heavy, goosebumps went up my arms. I ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time. "Luna! Here girl!" I finally made it to the bottom. Horace was standing there dumbfounded, as Luna was at Willa's side. Licking her face. To Horace this was a random wolf that came down and was beside Willa.

"What is it doing?" Horace asked.

"First it's a she. Not an it. Also Willa's Luna's master. That's the wolf's name. She's worried about her master." I explained. I went over to Luna and petted her. Luna licked my hand then laid down beside Willa. Her head on Willa's stomach. "Well now we know why she ran down. She smelled Willa's scent mixed with blood."

We heard a cry of pain, then a thump. "Who do you think won?" Horace asked. I shrugged.

"Well, we shouldn't stay down here. Grab Willa please? I'll go ahead of you." Horace nodded and put his sword into its scabbard. Then he gently put his arms under Willa's neck and legs. Gently lifting her up, Luna got up with him and walked alongside Horace. Blood still spilled from her many cuts, some worse than others. "Let's go." I led the way up.

When I got to the main level I looked through the doorway. "It's ok to come out Lydia." I heard Halt say. I slowly walked out into the room, Horace in tow with Willa in his arms and Luna at his side. "Why don't you get Willa to a healer or back to camp. Whichever you find first. I'll take him to the local guard. Hurry." Halt said. Horace nodded. I came with him.

I found the horses tied outside. We seemed to be in forest, the horses where tied onto some trees. Surprisingly Cory's and Horace's battle horses were here. "Hey Kicker and Snicker are here." Snicker then neighed, it did kinda sound like a snicker. "Wow. Snicker's neigh does sound like a snicker."

"That's why he was named Snicker." Horace said. He walked over to Kicker and gently laid Willa on his back. He then untied Kicker then swung up careful not to hit Willa. Then he put one arm under her shoulder. She moaned softly as I untied and climbed my horse, Blizzard. "It'll be ok Willa." He whispered into her ear.

With that we went off to find a village. After a while we found a road, we followed it, almost at a gallop. By the time the sun was at the horizon we made it to a small hamlet. We went into the main square, people drawn by the noise our horses made. Bella stood shifting from hoof to hoof. "Is there a healer here?! Our friend needs help!" I yelled.

"I'm a healer. But still in training." A woman said. She stepped forward, she seemed to be in her twenties. "Bring her to my cottage." Horace and I slid off our horses. We then followed her as she led us to her cottage. Luna followed behind us, then waited outside with the horses. "Lay her on the cot." Horace did as he was told.

 **XXX**

The healer came out to us. "Your friend will be fine. She'll need to rest a lot when you get home. You can talk to her now if you want." I nodded and went in. I gasped as I saw Willa. She had bandages around her forehead, and cheeks. Her chest, shoulders where wrapped too that went down her arms. Her right arm was over her stomach. "She lost a lot of blood. I sewed her lip. She'll have trouble speaking."

"Willa?" She looked over at me and smirked with the corner that wasn't cut. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." She said slowly. She winced slightly, she must have seen my reaction. "Luke…he gave a bad bruising on my ribs and almost fractured one at least." She explained. My expression softened slightly but concern was still written clearly across it.

"Ok. Well you'll be leaving soon though. We'll be able to go back to camp." I said Willa gave me the smallest, minute nod. "I'll let you rest." I left the room and Luna replaced me. Resting her head on Willa.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Please keep giving me constructive criticisms!**


	24. Home

**Heya! Thanks for the reviews! -RK**

 **XXX Willa's POV XXX**

I held the reigns loosely, looking at Bella's neck. I heard a small bark and looked at Luna. _See what trouble you get into when I'm not around? I'm not leaving your side._ I was taken back.

 _Yesh! Give me a break. You left me for your pack._ I thought back. I looked back at Bella, she shook her head.

 _I agree with Luna. You can't keep yourself safe._ I looked at Bella, my mouth slightly agape.

 _You couldn't even protect me that last time._

 _I couldn't smell them. The wind was blowing toward them._ Bella turned her intelligent brown eye toward me.

 _Right. How come I keep thinking I'll get the last word on you and that you'd back me up,_ I thought.

 _Never, and sometimes,_ I shook my head. I looked up at Sara and Lydia. They both had their brows furrowed, obviously talking to their horses. "Hey." They looked up, faces annoyed. "Couldn't get the last word?" They nodded. "I know how you feel. At least you don't have two creatures against you." They looked at Luna, then back at me, I nodded.

"It's ok." Cory came alongside me. A weak smile played at my lips. "Hey, if one won't back you up, I'll back you up." Cory said as he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks. It's nice to know I'll have someone to back me up. Bella won't always." I said. Cory rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

 **XXX**

"Man, it's good to be home." Lydia said. I nodded agreement.

"Hey. Look." I pointed to three horses. "Those two horses look familiar." They nodded, and we put our horses into a canter. As we came closer. "It's Tug and Bumper! Will and Maddie are back!" I spurred my horse faster. "WILL! MADDIE!" They came out of the kitchen and waved to us. I got off my horse.

"Hey where were you? The gathering ended one and a half weeks ago." Maddie asked.

"It did but we got caught by Tyson's brother Luke who wanted me to get his brother unbanished, I didn't he beat me up," I waved one hand up and down my body. "Hence the bandages. Then from what I got when unconscious I understand they pretended to go along, then they defeated the guards. If you want the whole story ask them." I said pointing to Halt and the others behind me.

"Ok." Maddie said. We then went to the stable and patted down our horses.

"Oh, Alyss came and said she has news. She wants to tell everyone." Will said.

"So that's who rode that third horse." I said nodding. We went into kitchen and saw Alyss sitting. Her stomach was slightly big. I raised my eyebrow for a second then it dawned on my both eyebrows went up. Alyss raised a finger to her lips.

"Ok I have an important message. Is everyone here?" We nodded. "Will, you're going to be a father." At first Will just stood there then he picked Alyss up and spun her.

"Really?!" Will said. Alyss nodded as Will gently set her down.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents."' Alyss said.

"What will you name the baby?" Lydia asked. I nodded agreement with Lydia.

"If it's a boy, possibly Edvin. A girl, maybe Sapphire." Alyss said. Will nodded.

"Those are beautiful names." Will said. He lightly kissed Alyss on the forehead.

"Aahhh." I said. "Well, as sweet as this moment is, we should get back to training." Everyone nodded agreement, we then slowly walked out the room. Will and Alyss stayed back to talk, Maddie ran to catch up to Lydia, Sara, Cory and me.

"So, your week was exciting." I nodded. "Willa if you have so many cuts still, some really bad, should you really be training?" I thought about it for a while. I opened my mouth to speak.

"No, no she shouldn't." I turned to see Halt walking up.

"Come on! The major cuts and gashes are healing well!" I said.

"If that's true, let's see what happens when you draw back your bow." Halt said. I nodded and brought my bow up. I took out an arrow, grimacing slightly from the gash on my shoulder. I started to draw my bow back. "Just stop, before you reopen some of the stiches." I frowned at Halt as I put my arrow away.

"Fine." I growled. "But I'm staying here."

"I'll bring out a map that you can study." Halt said walking away. I sighed then sat down on the grass. Luna came next to me and laid down. She then put her head on my lap. I rubbed her head lovingly.

"Well, you guys can still practice." They nodded and got out their bows, Cory his dagger. They then shoot at the targets. Cory got ready to throw his dagger. "Cory, how well balanced is your dagger?" He handed it to me. I felt how balanced it was. I handed it back nodding. "Try holding it here." I pointed to a spot on the blade. He nodded, and threw.

It hit the target near the center. "Thanks. That really helped." Cory said. He walked over to me.

"It was nothing." I said. He sat down next to me as the others fired there last arrows.

"Yes it was." He said. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Keep reviewing! Please! Also review saying if you want the baby to be a girl or boy. That's an order. Don't make me send Sara on you, like I did with guest (Sorry Bestie!). Also, schools starting up in like a few days so i wont be updating as much. :( Sorry. I'll miss you! -RK**


	25. New to the Family

**Heya! Thanks for reviewing! Love Ya! Sorry I forgot about Ebony! (For those who doesn't know about Ebony, she's Will's Border Sheppard) So if you notice that I forget her again, please tell me so I don't! –RK**

 **XXX**

Alyss sat watching us, one hand on her stomach. She decided it was better to stay put instead of moving. Luna sat next to Alyss, her head on Alyss' feet. "How you feeling Alyss?" I asked walking toward her. I noticed that Alyss' stomach was bigger than it has to be. "Also why is your stomach so big?"

"I'm feeling good. As to the stomach," She waved me forward, "The doctor heard two heartbeats. We're having twins!" My eyes widened.

"Wow." She nodded. Ebony came out of the house and barked. Luna barked back and stood up, then stretched. She then went into a playful pose. They then chased eachother and ran around the clearing. We laughed at them.

"How adorable." Alyss said. I nodded while walking away.

"Be careful Alyss." I said. My bandages had lessened. There weren't any bandages on my face anymore, my shoulder and chest still had a bandage though. My arms were all healed, so the only things left are the gash in my shoulder and the long cuts across my chest. "Heya Sara!" I waved to her.

"Heya! How you feeling?" She replied. We continued to walk over to the targets.

"Better. But still can't practice with bow for longer than an hour. My shoulder is determined to heal as slowly as possible." She nodded agreement.

"Let's get to practice." Sara said. I nodded and took my bow out. I then leveled the bow and took out an arrow. We then shot ten arrows each twice before I had to stop. "Your right. That wound does want to heal slowly. Why it's been months."

"I don't know. I think I possible had an infection in it and that's why probably why." I shrugged. Sara nodded looking away slightly. "Why don't you continue practicing?" Sara nodded and continued shooting.

 **XXX**

"So you're getting close to your due date." I said. Alyss nodded. "So what do you think you'll name them?"

"Well we still have the original names I'll just think of another if its two girls or boys." Alyss said. Ebony came toward us, she then curled up on Alyss' feet. Alyss then started to lean down, I stopped her.

"Here." I bent down and picked Ebony up and handed her to Alyss. "So, do you have everything to be able to care for two kids?" She nodded her head.

"How do you feel? The last of your bandages are finally off." Alyss asked.

"It feels…great." I breathed. I stretched my arms out so my shoulders would stretch. "I'm glad that I'll be able to practice again. Man I just can't believe it took months for that last gash to heal. Yesh!" I rolled my shoulders. "Well, I'm off to practice!" I waved while running to the targets.

As I ran Sara came up and pulled my arm and almost made me fall. Sara then laughed at me. Lydia ran up to us. We made it to the targets and I took out my bow. Luna came up to us. I heard Cory in the distance as I rubbed her head. "Hey! Didn't you want me to throw the stick again!?" Cory came up to us. "So your just going to ditch me Luna?"

"Apparently." I said. Cory rubbed Luna's head. Luna's mouth opened slightly and her tongue came out in pleasure. She seemed to love the attention she was getting. "I think she did this on purpose." Cory nodded agreement.

"I think so too." Luna barked and I shook my head. I touched the bronze oakleaf around my neck. The chain was cool to the touch. "So how are you doing with you advanced training?"

"Going good. It's tough but I'm getting it." Cory said. I nodded.

"Well, why don't you teach Luna?" Cory nodded and waved Luna to follow him. "Come on and help me. I'm going to need help getting back to my usual standard."

"Ok." Lydia said. Sara nodded. I then started to shoot at the targets. We then heard Alyss.

"WILL!" We ran into the kitchen. Will was already there. "It's time." She breathed, and then started breathing heavily. Will and Halt helped Alyss to the dorms to lay her down.

"Sara…" Halt began.

"On it." She then ran out. Halt came out and grabbed a cloth and got it wet. He then went back in. After a little while Sara came back, a healer right behind her. "She's in there." She pointed the woman in the right direction. A second later Will and Halt was shooed out. Will started pacing madly. "Will, why don't you help us help Willa get better?"

"Sure." We then walked out.

"Good idea." I whispered. "So, you're going to help me get better?" Will nodded.

 **XXX**

I walked into the dorm. Will was the first one allowed in, when we were allowed in each one held a baby in their arms. "May I hold one?"

"Sure. This one's the girl, Will's holding the boy." Alyss said handing me the baby girl. She smiled as I gently held the girl.

"So what are their names?" Alyss nodded.

"That's Sapphire," she pointed to the baby in my arms then the one in Will's arms, "That's Edvin." I held Sapphire's small, chubby hand.

"She's so small and soft." I said. The babies had short, fuzzy hair on their heads. "Why don't we take the bundles of joy out so that you can sleep." I suggested. Alyss nodded agreement.

"Thanks. That would be lovely." Alyss said. We then left the room and Alyss slowly getting the well needed sleep she deserved. We then took care of the babies while Alyss slept.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Sorry about it taking so long to write this! Just so you know the other chapters will take a while too. School (Bleh). P. Sorry again. Also the reason I did twins was because one person wanted a boy and my fried wanted a girl so I did this cause it made since to me. Love ya! -RK**


	26. Bundles of Joy

**Heya! Please review with constructive criticisms. I want to get better! And because of school the next chapters will take a while. Sorry! –RK**

 **XXX**

"Wow. Who knew babies could be so loud." Lydia said. I nodded agreement while rubbing my eyes. The babies were crying loudly in the room.

"Well, there diapers aren't going to change themselves." I said resigned. I got up and pick up Sapphire. I then proceeded to the bathroom to change her diaper. When I finished I held Sapphire for a little, rocking her. When she finally went quiet I saw that she was asleep. I then went back into the room and set Sapphire down in they're crib.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Lydia said. Sara and I both nodded agreement. I then laid down, barely a few minutes passed.

"WAKE UP!" Halt said. I sighed and sat up.

"We've been asleep for barely five minutes." I said. Halt raised an eyebrow at me. "What the babies kept waking us up every few hours." Halt nodded.

"Ok tonight the boys will take babies so you won't be sleeping during practice."

"What about Alyss? She was sleeping in your room to get peace and quiet." I asked while making my bed.

"She'll sleep in here." I nodded. Halt left the room and we got dressed. I then grabbed Sapphire and Edvin. Sara then came up and took Sapphire from me.

"Thanks." I said. Sara just nodded and we went into the kitchen.

 **XXX**

"Please take them." I said. I handed Edvin back to Alyss. "They won't allow me to sleep a wink." Alyss nodded and took them.

"Why don't you just go sleep for a little?" I nodded my thanks and headed to the dorms. As I walked up the stairs to the dorm Gilan came running into camp.

"Hey Halt! Crowley needs me and one of the apprentices to go on a mission." Gilan said breathlessly.

"Why don't you take Lydia?" Alyss said. We nodded agreement. "This would be a good chance for her to learn more about being an apprentice." Gilan nodded agreement.

"Ok then. It's settled then, Lydia will come with me on the mission." We nodded. Gilan and Lydia then went into the dorms and got packed for the trip.

 **XXX**

 _Dear Lydia,_

 _How's the mission comin? I'm so bored here without you. Also Willa is doing crazy things to get her mind off of missing you. She took Will's, Horace's and a few of the other apprentice's weapons and put them on the ceiling out of Horace's reach. She of course didn't take Halt's (out of fear) and Cory's (you know, lovers) stuff._

 _When Anders climbed onto the rafters to get them we noticed that she put them real high. I wonder how she even reached that far. When we saw that Will thought of covering the ground with mattresses. So, Anders is ok._

 _So, please write back to us. We miss you!_

 _Love, Sara_

 _P.S. Willa and Cory say hi and they miss you too!_

 _Dear Lydia,_

 _Miss you so much! I'm sooo bored that I pulled a prank on Will, Horace, Stuart, and Anders! I nailed their weapons to the ceiling! They couldn't get their weapons for a while. I had help from Cory._

 _Please reply back! Also don't tell them Cory helped, let them keep wondering._

 _Love, Willa_

 _Dear Willa,_

 _Don't worry I won't tell. Tell everyone I miss them. And the mission is going good. Hopefully I'll see you soon! It's really boring here, but I'm learning useful skills though. I'll try to send you letters as much as I can!_

 _Love, Lydia_

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Sorry it took so long! But sorry to say the next few chapters will take a while too. Your awesome readers! -RK**


	27. The War

**Heya! Sorry it's been soo long since I last updated! Please don't get mad at me. Also I'm going to be making other fanfics! If you want another Ranger's Apprentice one tell me! :) –RK**

 **XXX (Lydia's POV) XXX**

 _Dear Halt and the others,_

 _Something went wrong on the mission. The people of Gallica rioted for some reason. If this letter finds you it means I'm either hidden away injured, captured or worse case dead. Do NOT come here to help. Gilan and I will fix it here and find out why the people rioted. If we don't come back within the following month then and only then are you allowed to come find us._

 _Please, I don't want you also getting hurt so do me this request and wait. Gilan had a plan when I last saw and spoke to him._

 _With Love,_

 _Lyd_

I hear dogs barking and look behind me. I run faster as I saw that they were catching up to me. I think back to my training and remember that a Ranger's friend was blending into the background. I pull up my cloaks hood that I got back when I escaped from the cell.

 _That's it Lyd's keep going!_ I heard Willa's voice say. _Do what we do best, Blend in. Also try climbing up a tree._ Madd's voice says.

 _Climb up before they catch up to you!_ Sara and Halt's voices said. I nodded and found a tree that looked sturdy. I started to climb up as fast as I cold but being quiet. As I neared the top I looked down to see the dogs and the handler's surround the tree I'm in.

I look around and jumped into the closest tree next to the one I'm in. As I jumped I hit a branch in the tree and scrambled up higher into the tree before they looked up. _Well, that was a close call._ I thought and looked down. _Talk about barking up the wrong tree._ A smile played across my lips.

 _Really? That's what you go for._ I heard Sara groan. _Hey that was pretty good._ I heard Willa say after she finished giggling. I heard the other voices groan. _Oh brother._ Anders said. _Give me a break ok? I made it out ok and I'm waiting to see if Gilan made it out too._ I thought at them. At that they quieted down.

 _So what are you going to do if Gilan didn't make it out?_ Willa said. _Then I'll improvise._ I thought. They then quieted down. "Are you sure she went here?" I looked down and saw two men wearing armor. Soldiers.

"Yes I'm sure. I saw her run up that tree." He pointed to the tree opposite me. "She can't stay up there forever."

"You got that right." They then laughed and separated. The one who saw me stayed. I sat waiting for the rest of the night.

 **XXX**

As the sun set on my first day out I decided I'll start thinking of ways to free Gilan and stop this war. _But how?! How can I get in, free Gilan and get peace?_ I thought. _Perhaps you could pretend to be someone else? A disguise never hurt or failed anyone._ Willa said. I nodded and started thinking.

 _But as who?_ I thought to Willa. _How 'bout as a courier?_ She said. _Brilliant! What about my name? Kinda of obvious._ Willa was silent for a little.

 _I KNOW! Go as Chocho!_

 _How do you know about that!?_ Will said in my head.

 _Gilan!_ She sang in a singsong voice. I chuckled a little at that.

 **XXX 3** **rd** **person XXX**

Little did Lydia know that they were actually having this conversation. Back at the cabin Willa and Halt had found a man who specialized in mind reading, bending wills and more. The man gave them all potions that allowed them to seek a mind and talk to them. The man told them to concentrate and look for the person's spirit or will. Easier said than done.

 **XXX Lydia's POV XXX**

 _Lyd's this conversation we're having. . ._ Willa began. _Don't._ Will interrupted. _She's not ready._ He finished. _She needs to know._ Willa said glaring at Will. I saw him nod in my head. _As I was saying. . ._ Willa began glaring at the others, daring them to interrupt. _This conversation, we're actually having it. We aren't just figments of your mind._

 _What?_ I thought. _We found a man that specializes in this stuff we did it so we could help you._ Willa said. I nodded agreement. _Well, the deeds done. You might as well help me._ I thought. They nodded agreement. _Let's do it._ I thought. They started cheering. _Let's free Gilan!_


	28. The Escape

**Heya! There are only one or two chapters left in this story, *here's people sigh sadly*. I know soo sad. But we knew it would have to end eventually. People run out of ideas. If you want more Ranger's Apprentice fanfics tell me, what you want to happen and if you want Willa and the gang or others (like just Will, Horace, Halt, and Gilan). So don't be sad. :) I'm still here. –RK**

 **XXX**

I silently climbed into another tree and then another. I went until I felt I was a good distance away from the guard. I then silently got down and made my way toward a village. I hide in an alley and pulled out my Saxe and cut off my hail until it was half the usual length I kept it.

I then took off my cloak, and weapons hiding them in the alley. After that I then went into town and bought garments that I've seen Gallican's couriers wear. I went in back and pulled on the blue-white cotton shirt and the dark blue skirt. I then slid my stiletto knife and lock pick in the band of the skirt. I then left off toward the inn.

"Hello sir. Could I have a piece of parchment and a quell and ink?" I asked politely when I entered the inn.

"You may." The man replied grabbing some paper and ink. He then handed them to me.

"Thank you. When I'm done I'll return your quell and ink." I said. He nodded appreciation toward me. I then went to a table and started writing a letter that seemed appropriate for a baron to see.

 **XXX Gilan's POV XXX**

I sat waiting until finally a guard came. "What happened?" I asked knowing they wouldn't answer. But today was different.

"You companion escaped." He replied sternly. I managed to prevent a smile from coming through. So part one of my plan worked.

"You're not happy?" I looked and saw General Boba. "I would have thought you'd be happy."

"Well, how do I know you're telling the truth?" I said.

"You don't but let's keep the hope up. But not for long though," he taunted, "I'm going to send men out to find her and kill her on site. So say good bye to your only hope at escape." He then left laughing menacingly. _Gilan, don't give up hope! Not ever! Lyd's got out and will free you._ Will's voice rang in my head.

 _I'm going crazy that's it. I'm not actually hearing Will's voice._ I thought. _I'm here also with Will, don't you believe me?_ I heard a voice. _Lyd's? Is that you?_ I thought.

 _Yes, they found a guy who can do this. They then helped me make a connection to you. Don't worry; I'm coming to free you._ Lyd's voice said. _Ok._ I thought.

 **XXX Lydia's POV XXX**

I walked up to the guard and showed the letter I was delivering to the baron. He nodded me to walk through. I then walked down the hall. When I reached a fork in the hall I turned instead of going straight. I then proceeded down to the dungeon.

"What are you doing down here?" A guard asked.

"I have a message. All available guards are to go search for the girl that escaped." I explained in a high voice in Gallic. "General Boba wants you know." I made a shooing gesture. He nodded then left, when he disappeared from sight I walked up toward the cell. "Gilan?"

I heard shuffling. "You came."

"Of course I came. I wouldn't leave you here. Give me a little." I said. I then pulled out my stiletto and lock pick. I then put them in the lock and started to pick the lock. "Keep watch and make sure no one comes."

"Sure." He said. I then proceeded to listen carefully to hear the small clicks the lock made. Once the last one clicked loudly I pushed the cell door open the door hinges squeaked. We waited a minute to see if anyone heard. When no one came Gilan crept out of the cell.

We then went to the table against the wall. Gilan grabbed his cloak, belt and knives, quiver and bow, and sword then put them on. "Let's go." We then crept up the stairs to the main floor. When we got there I walked out and looked around. "Clear."

"Ok. Let's go end this revolt." We then ran to the Baron's office. When we reached the door I knocked on the door.

"Come in." We heard the gruff call. I grasped the door knob and turned it. As I opened it I signaled Gilan to stay. When I entered the person I saw didn't surprise me but I acted like I was unsure.

"Baron Luke?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm General Boba. What are you doing here?" He asked. I bit my tongue at the retort that came to my mouth.

"I've come from the southern part of Gallica to bring a message to the Baron about asking for help." I explained. "They need help capturing a TRAITOR." I said the last part loudly.

"Why…?" Before he could finish Gilan came in. I dived toward the general. I pushed him to te ground and turned him to his stomach and pulled out thumb cuffs.

"General Boba you are under arrest for treason against your king and Baron. Now tell your guards when we leave not to attack." Gilan said. The general merely nodded. _WHAOOOO!_ The voices in Gilan's and my head yelled.

 **XXX**

We returned to the camp slowly. Bags under my eyes caused my eyes to slowly close. "Gilan! Lyd!" We heard Willa yell. I looked up and saw everyone running toward us. "Tell us everything that happened while you were at Gallica."

"Ok." I said. I then recalled our tale while in Gallica.

 **XXX**

 **Ok. Well that was interesting wasn't it? One more chapter! It's the last chapter later, possible be up tomorrow so check every like 3 hours or so. Love ya! -RK**


	29. Epilogue

**Heya! Last Chapter! You guys have been amazing readers and reviewers! Please review or PM me if you want me to do another fanfic! LOVE YA! My bestie's will probably be available to finally continue our other Star Wars fanfic (hopefully (we started it in the summer!)). P So, PM or something if you want another Fanfic, but please give me a little, I want to work on like 2 others (Star Wars, and Kingdom Keepers). –RK**

 **XXX Willa's POV (3 years later) XXX**

I walked with Cory on my side with our arms interlocked. I thought back to our wedding. He proposed when we both graduated. Sara and Anders were soon married after us. I smiled at the memory. "So what's making you smile?" Cory asked.

"When you proposed, and then our wedding." I replied. Cory nodded, he then wrapped one arm around my waist. I let my head rest against his shoulder. "Can't wait to see the others and tell them the news. Especially on as a special holiday as Christmas where it's about family."

"Yup, and I can't believe we got here first before the others. We were at the other end of the country, but here we are at Castle Araluen before them. Though I do wonder where Cassandra and Horace are." Right then they emerged. Cassandra was wearing a simple Christmas dress for the holiday. Horace had the simple undershirt of the armor.

"What about getting here first and what good news?" Cassandra asked.

"Well we're surprised that we beat the others here and not telling until everyone's here on Christmas." I said.

"Oh they got caught in a snowstorm. They should be here soon." She said.

 **XXX**

We rested on the couch by the warm, crackling fire. The shutters on the open window let us see the countryside with snow as the sun set it sparkling. "Since everyone's here let's open presents first then we'll tell." Everyone nodded after I explained. Sara and Anders where sitting next to me and Cory.

Cassandra and Horace on another couch with Madds between them, with Duncan next to them. Will and Alyss sat on the ground in front of us with their kids tumbling over each other. Halt and Pauline sat next to them with Gilan and Jenny playing with Edvin and Sapphire. When everyone opened one present they looked at us. "Ok…" I looked at Cory, he nodded. "I'm pregnant."

After a while of silence they started congratulating us. "Congratulations." Sara said. "Also our marriage is in a few weeks!"

"Awesome!" I said. I leaned over and hugged Sara and Anders. "Why don't we continue opening presents?" We then continued to open presents.

"Unca Halth!" Sapphire yelled. We turned toward the two.

"Open ours presenths." Edvin finished for his sister. They both nodded at Halt. Halt just sighed and grabbed the present they handed to him. He then undid the wrapping and pulled out a mass of green and red. As he lifted it he realized that it was a cloak.

"Wear ith." Sapphire said. As Halt swung the cloak on angrily, Will burst out laughing with me following suite.

"I hate you Will." He said.

"What I had nothing to do with it. Did you Alyss?"

"Nope." We then burst out laughing as Halt grumbled and the twins smiling like they just got the best present in the world.

 **XXX**

 **Well that's it! Please tell me what you think and if you want another fanfic with certain characters. Love ya! Have a great weekend! Lastly if you want to read more stories I'm writing another fanfic about Kingdom Keepers! So later until you say what you want the story about. -RK**


End file.
